Rise of the Fallen Angel's v2
by ImortaTwilightDragon
Summary: Tsukune has never been a human but another S-rank class monster that has appeared only once in all history.
1. Chapter 1

Rise Of The Fallen Angels ch.1

Okay people here's the new first chapter of the story. I plan on keeping the old one up until I have ninety reviews and nine chapters out so you won't see that one disappear for a while. That's all I have to say for now and I'll see you at the end. Oh and I plan on making this one a harem seeing as how other's are making it work so I'm going to give it a shot.

* * *

It was just the beginning of midnight in a hidden world for monsters as the moon shone brightly onto the land. Not a sound was heard in the night on the campus of Yokai Academy except for the occasional swear word coming from the surrounding forest.

"God damnit. I hate this, I hate having to hide who I really am from my friends. I hate how the girl who I'm supposed to get married to thinks of me as nothing more than a weak pathetic human who has to rely on his friends to save his ass. I hate the fact that my parents cursed me to this life style but most importantly I hate my grandparents for even suggesting the idea." Ranted a fifteen year old as he paced in a circle around a tree never paying much attention to his surroundings.

The student looked to be 6' tall, he had dark brown hair, and a pair of chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a blood red tie, black pants, and black dress shoes. His academy jacket was currently disposed of on the ground.

"If only my parents didn't make me swear to not using my powers. The only good thing though is that tonight is the last night I'll have to hide. The second the sun rises tomorrow I'll be free from my parents' curse that they placed on me. I mean it's not like I would go on a fighting rampage so I could prove that I'm better than any other monster here. I'm not even that stupid unlike some people." Continued to rant Tsukune as he gripped one of the tree's branches before it snapped in his hands from the force that was being exerted on it. Calmly he tossed it off into the forest never giving it a second glance.

"Ugh…I guess I had better call it a night. Besides it won't matter the second the first rays of the sun's light touches me I will no longer be contained." Finished Tsukune as he bent down and grabbed his jacket. Calmly he raised himself off the ground while at the same time he patted the dirt out of the jacket before he slung it over his shoulder and walked off into the night.

(The Next Day)

Slowly Tsukune awoke to the glare of the sun shining down into his face while at the same time cursing the sun's very existence.

"Ugh…I wonder what God has in store for me today." Said Tsukune as he kept his eyes closed as he rolled over to submerge his head into his pillow to reenter his lost dream only to feel air beneath him. Slowly he opened his eyes to see that he was floating a few inches above his pillow before he fell flat on his face. Slowly Tsukune raised one of his arms before he slammed it down onto the floor with enough force to leave a hand print embedded in the floor. Calmly he began to raise himself as he absent mindedly noticed the hand print imbedded in the floor.

'Great.' Tsukune thought bitterly as he got up to his feet before he walked off towards his dresser and grabbed the usual school day garb. He then proceeded to remove his night shirt and replaced it with the mandatory white dress shirt he then threw on his pants over his sweat pants he wore to bed before he tucked his shirt in. Calmly he turned around only to see his alarm clock showing that it was a single minute past eight.

Tsukune then proceeded to walk out of his room while grabbing his school jacket and proceeded to place it on while walking down the hallway. Calmly he continued down all the while ignoring the other students that were walking down the hallway in the opposite direction.

'And here I thought having my powers free would cause a minor panic amongst the students.' Thought Tsukune as he descended down the stair case to the lobby. After a few seconds Tsukune finally reached the lobby before he walked off towards the cafeteria to get something to eat.

'Hmmm…I wonder what is for breakfast today.' Thought Tsukune as he passed through the cafeteria doors and saw the same thing he saw every morning. Off to his left was a line that was stationed for some of the monsters who couldn't handle human food while others exited with bugs, twigs, and many other things on their plates along with the occasional thing moving in it.

'I definitely know what I'm going to pass up.' Thought Tsukune as he turned his attention to the other line. Exiting the line were several monsters that had eggs, bacon, waffles, pancakes, and several other human foods which caused his stomach to growl in need.

Calmly Tsukune made his way towards the end of the line. Silently Tsukune stood there moving only when the line moved forward as he allowed his mind to wander.

'Hmm…how should I tell the girls that I was never a human but I was rather a monster from myth. Well if I came out right and told them they wouldn't possibly believe me, but if I showed them they may be pissed at the fact that I hid who I really am even though it's not my fukin fault. Kurumu though might use it as a further reason to make everyone believe that I'm her destined one, Gin would possibly use this to his advantage so he could have a harem of girls following him asking him all about me, Yukari would possibly begin thinking about what it would be like for her, me, and Moka to be in a threesome,' Tsukune had too of course stop his thought process as he couldn't help but allow for a shiver to run through his body as he grabbed a platter of pancakes and syrup.

'Moka on the other hand would be devastated at the fact that I hid myself and Inner Moka would shun me for keeping such a secret from her and the others.' Thought Tsukune as he suddenly became down cast as he walked towards one of the many tables before he sat down.

'Even if she did forgive me it would more than likely be through something humiliating. I mean she takes her pride to seriously it's only a matter of time until that kills her.' Continued to think Tsukune as he took a few bites of his breakfast never really tasting the food as he chewed it.

"And that's… what worries me." Whispered Tsukune as he continued to eat his breakfast with a downcast look still upon his face.

"What worries you Tsukune?" someone asked from behind him as he faintly jumped before he turned around.

Standing there in front of him was Moka one of his few friends he had accumulated through the short time at Yokai Academy. Moka was a pink haired vampire who stood a proud 5' 10", had emerald green eyes, and a well built body that allowed for her curves to stand out somewhat. She was wearing a black knee length skirt, white undershirt, a black school jacket, and black dress shoes. Around her neck she wore a black chocker that had a silver rosario complete with a blood red rosario bead in the center hanging from the center.

"Ashikarazu Moka-san it is nothing." Replied Tsukune as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment at being caught speaking out loud to himself.

"That's good to hear Tsukune-kun. Um…you wouldn't mind if I…um…could have some of your blood would you?" asked Moka as she looked at the ground in embarrassment as a feint blush spread across her checks.

'How could I say no to a face like that?' mentally asked Tsukune as he just released a sigh.

"All right but you can't take too much. I doubt Nekonome-sensei would be to happy to see me asleep in class due to blood loss." Said Tsukune with a smile on his face as Moka also returned the smile without hesitation. Quickly she approached him before she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Tsukune." Whispered Moka before she plunged her fangs into his delicate skin causing him a great deal of pain. Quickly to help cope with the pain Tsukune started to draw in large amounts of air into his lungs to help prevent him from yelling out in pain. After a few seconds of this Moka finally removed her fangs from his neck as she sealed his wounds shut with a feint amount of her saliva.

"Sorry about taking so long Tsukune, but your blood is so good. Although there was something off about the taste of it." Apologized Moka as she looked at him with confusion.

"Don't worry about it Moka, but what do you mean by there was something off?" asked Tsukune as faked being worried while on the inside he was running around screaming, 'SHE KNOWS!! OH BY GODS NAME IN HELL I'M SCREAWED!!!'

"Yeah it tasted holy but at the same time unholy." Replied Moka as she gained a look of pure concentration on her face.

"Um…Moka there is actually something that I need to tell you." Said Tsukune as he starred at the ground while Moka looked at him and for a second he could've sworn that he saw the center of her rosario pulse almost as if her inner self were listening in.

"Moka I'm a…" started Tsukune before he was rudely interrupted by someone giving him a surprise hug.

"Tsukune-kun did that mean old Moka hurt you?" asked the figure as he was pressed further into the hug.

"Mmhumpgf." (Can't breathe.) Said Tsukune as he attempted to free himself but was failing horribly. Sadly despite what he said no one heard of understood him as Moka and the figure were currently in a heated glaring contest. Then suddenly without warning a frying pan came out of nowhere and struck the figure on the head causing her to fall to the ground in pain thus allowing Tsukune to be released from the hug of death.

Laying there on the ground as a light blue haired girl who looked to be 16 years old, stood 5' 8", has violet eyes, and the face of a fifteen year old and to put it quite simply a body of a typical sixteen year old. She was wearing a light brown mini-skirt, a long sleeved white shirt, a cream colored vest that clung to her body showing off her G-cup bust, and she was wearing tube socks with black dress shoes. Around her neck she wore a red bow. Off to the side of her head there was a frying pan.

The second person who was standing was a light brown haired girl, who looked 11 years old, stood 4' 8", had brown eyes, and a face you could never say no to. She is wearing a white long sleeve shirt, a tan skirt, and a black cape complete with a black witch's hat. In her hands she was holding a wand that had a heart shape on the top and inside of the heart was a five pointed star.

"Thank you Yukari." Thoughtfully said Tsukune as she just smiled at him before that smile was replaced with a look of shock when she was pulled into the air without warning.

"You insolent little brat. How dare you ruin my time with Tsukune." Growled out the blue haired female as she shook her back and forth.

"Kurumu could you please let Yukari down?" asked Tsukune as he calmly approached the fuming girl.

"Now why should I do that Tsukune. After all I can also help you if you want rather than this twerp." Said Kurumu in a seductive voice while also making full use of her charm which caused Tsukune to turn a rather deep shade of red.

"You big breasted cow there's no way Tsukune would chose you ~desu. He would rather choose Moka and me ~desu." Stated Yukari as Kurumu turned her gaze towards her and forgot to remove her charm. Slowly she began to lean in further towards Kurumu never removing her gaze from her eyes.

"Hey…wha…what do you think you doing?" asked Kurumu as she closed her eyes which allowed for Yukari to break free from the charm.

"Um…was I about to do something ~desu?" asked Yukari as she suddenly realized how close she was to Kurumu's face and released a scream causing Kurumu to drop her. Quickly she ran towards Tsukune and Moka and hid behind them.

"She was trying to take my virginity ~desu." Cried out Yukari as she hung onto Tsukune's left leg.

"Now now Yukari she wasn't trying to take your virginity. She just forgot to remove her charm when she looked at you." Replied Moka as she patted her head lightly.

"What do you say Kurumu." Said Tsukune as he looked directly at Kurumu as he held a hand out to her.

"I'm sorry Yukari." Apologized Kurumu as she looked at the ground while Tsukune helped her back up to her feet.

"No I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions ~desu." Apologized Yukari as she bowed to Kurumu.

"Good now that this is cleared up why don't we head off to class." Suggested Tsukune as he started to walk off as the girls quickly caught up to him. Calmly Moka grabbed onto his left arm while Kurumu grabbed his right arm and pressed her body into his. Yukari just grabbed onto Moka. All in all the trip to school was rather peaceful although to the girls is went by to quickly as they soon found themselves outside of their classroom.

"Um…girls despite how much I enjoy your presence I really don't want to enter the classroom like this." Said Tsukune as he attempted to remove his arms from the girls grasp.

"Tsukune stop being such a worry wart. We aren't going to let something happen to you." Stated all the girls as they tightened their hold on him.

'That's not what I'm worried about. It's you all wishing to help me and protecting me. What would happen if you had to fight an enemy you had no knowledge about well the answer is simple you would die. I can't keep hiding consequences' be dammed but it will only happen when the school committee comes after me believing that I'm human.' Thought Tsukune as the stepped into the classroom. Almost immediately after they entered Tsukune could have sworn that it dropped a good ten degrees as all the males in the classroom that didn't have a girlfriend glared at him in jealously. The girls on the other hand pretended to not notice.

'Great just what I needed, more hate.' Thought Tsukune in sarcasm as the girls finally released him and went to their respected seats. Silently Tsukune continued to sit in his own seat while listening to the whispers behind his back.

"_Did you see him enter."_

"_I know and with two of the most hottest girls in all of Yokai Academy."_

"_I know and saw."_

"_Just who does this person think he is?"_

"_Who cares. Though I wonder if he died would they be willing to hang out with us."_

"_Possibly."_

"_Then it is settled we'll kill him after school today…"_

"_And eat his body so there is no evidence."_

'Go ahead and try you fools. You won't even last long in a fight against me.' Tsukune thought darkly as a faint smile appeared on his face before it disappeared as he heard the classroom door opened.

Calmly a woman that stood 6', she had light brown hair with two tufts popping out of the sides, and her eyes were closed as she walked into the room. She was wearing a dark brown skirt that reached to her thighs, an orange shirt with an occasional darker color of orange that restrained her c-cup bust, on top of the orange shirt was a white shirt that was left open, around her neck she wore a necklace that had a gold bell on it, and she also wore red glasses. The only thing that was odd about her was the fact that if one were to pay enough attention they would notice a light brown tail with a white tip swaying lazily behind her.

"Good morning class." The teacher said as she continued to walk towards the desk in the front of the room.

"Good morning Shizuka-sensei." Replied most of the class in a tired manor while others just yawned or in one student's case falling out of his chair dead asleep.

"Now then class I hope that you got enough sleep last night?" asked Shizuka-sensei as she peered over the rim of her glasses to stare at the students.

"Of...coursssse we did SSSSSSSShizuka-ssssenssssei." replied the student who was currently falling asleep on the floor.

"Well then good especially since we will be discussing a new S-class monster that has been recorder to have been seen only once in history. Now can anyone guess which monster I'm speaking of?" asked Shizuka as most of the class seemed to perk up.

"You're sssssspeaking of vampire'sssssss." slurred the student that was still laying on the floor.

"You idiot she isn't speaking of vampire's. She was speaking of a forgotten race that goes by many names. The first being The Fallen, Being's of Twilight, the second being Fallen Angels and the most common Dark Angels. Now before anyone interrupts me Fallen Angels and Dark Angels are not the same thing. Dark Angels are proficient only in Shadow Magicite and the Fallen Angels are proficient in Light and Dark Magicite. It is also said that Fallen Angels have fused both Light and Dark Magic to create Twilight Magic. Now this race has only had one direct recording in most monster's history and that was during the Dark Wars and to be quite honest most of that information has been lost over the past millennium. The only race that is said to have the only remaining copies of the records are the Elves and they are even rarer." responded Tsukune as he stared off into space as the student that lay on the floor gave him the bird and fell asleep.

"Excellent work . That is correct and I now have a question for you. How do you know of that information?" Asked Shizuka as she looked at her as did everyone else.

"I would love to explain that but I'm afraid that we'll be having company in 3...2...1." said Tsukune and when he only had one finger in the air just as the classroom door opened once more.

Calmly a 17 year old male student walked slowly into the classroom. The student stood around 6' 2", has a fiery orange colored hair that reached down to his waist, golden yellow eyes, a face that was similar to that of a kitsune's, and a body that most girls would drool over. He was currently wearing a black shirt, black pants, and a black trench coat with a white strip on his left/right shoulder with the symbol of the protection committee.

"Tsukune Aono..." started the committee member before he was interrupted.

"What is that your name?" asked Tsukune as he let a smirk adorn his face as most of if not all of the class had to pick their jaws off of the ground at Tsukune's sudden burst of confidence.

"What's it to you boy." growled out the protection committee member.

"Oh...no real reason." replied Tsukune as he sat there and smiled at him with his eyes slightly open.

"Then you shouldn't concern yourself with others business boy." retorted the Committee member.

"Alright and also so you know Tsukune Aono is currently in the restroom." stated Tsukune as he continued to stare at the committee member.

"Are you trying to pull my leg boy. I have had several of my officers guarding the room and they have reported that no one has exited the classroom since first period started." Said the committee member in a hard voice as he also openly glared at Tsukune.

"Are you sure. For all you know he could be running late or he may have called in sick." retorted Tsukune as he noticed that the committee member was now starting to become enraged.

"I'm absolutely positive that Tsukune is not running late or called in sick since I've had someone following his group ever since they passed out newspapers two days ago." replied the committee member with barely restrained rage.

"So then that makes you a pedophile then?" Tsukune asked in feigned innocence as everyone broke out laughing at that comment. The committee member on the other hand was clenching and unclenching his fist as he attempted to release some of his rage.

"I'll have you know something boy, I'm a Kitsune and we don't take such comments very nicely. We are a prideful race and what you have done has not only disregarded me but my as well people. As a Kitsune..." started the committee member as everyone choose to tune him out as he went on and on and on and on about all the different ways he would kill him, mame him, and or torture him with no mercy.

(Several minutes later)

"...now that you know. What will you do to stop me?" asked the committee member as he had his eyes closed.

"Knight to E-4." replied Tsukune.

"Yes Knight to E-4............wait. WHAT!!!!" shouted the committee member as he looked over to see Tsukune and Yukari playing a game of chess.

"Wow Tsukune you weren't joking when you said that you had been reading up on the rules of chess ~desu." Admired Yukari as she looked over the board.

"Were you playing chess all throughout my entire speech and are you Tsukune Aono?" asked the committee member as he pointed at them in shock but more directly at Tsukune than anyone else.

"I'm sorry Kitsune-san but did you say something?" asked Tsukune as everyone else looked up from the chess board and at the committee member.

"My name is Kuyo and yes I did. I had asked if you were playing chess throughout my entire speech and if you are Tsukune Aono." Growled out Kuyo as he was attempting to restrain his anger.

"Well we were only playing chess for about the last quarter of the speech and I am Tsukune Aono. Now is there something you need from me Kuyo-san?" Asked Tsukune as he stared at Kuyo with a feint grin.

"Good now then onto business. Tsukune Aono you have been found guilty by the committee force for being a _human_ and are sentenced to immediate confinement and will receive a further judgment in a week. All your friends will also be imprisoned for harboring you and protecting you they will receive further judgment also in a week." Said Kuyo as he also spit out the word human with hatred and had a dark grin upon his face. Tsukune on the other hand just sat there smiling.

"Let me guess Hitomi Ishigami told you I was human?" asked Tsukune as he continued to look at Kuyo.

"And what if she did?" asked Kuyo as he also continued to stare at Tsukune with hatred.

"Then you should have known better than to trust a snake." Said Tsukune as he disappeared into thin air.

'Where did he go!' everyone thought in shock.

Suddenly without warning almost everyone saw him reappear behind Kuyo crouched low to the ground with his hands in a tora hand sign.

"ANCIENT ART OF THE FALLEN: 10,000 YEAR'S OF DEATH: DEMON STYLE!" Shouted Tsukune as his hands suddenly began to glow a deep dark purple before he shoved them up into his ass. Slowly everyone watched as Kuyo's face started to contort from the pain before he shot off from the power behind the attack, if you can even call it that.

Sadly for Kuyo with the way he was facing he ended up flying out of one of the few open window's. Out of the classroom he flew with no signs of stopping until he hit an invisible barrier and started to slide down it. Down and further down he slid gaining speed before he struck the hard and unforgiving ground.

Slowly Kuyo began to open his eyes only to be meet with a foot to the face driving him further into the ground until the force was removed from him. Once more he opened his eyes to see the usual dark gray sky of Yokai Academy before he started to pick himself out of the hole. Shortly after he had gotten out he was able to take notice of Tsukune standing right across from him as the rest of the class was hurrying towards them.

'Okay now I'm furious.' Thought Kuyo as his vision began to bleed red and fire danced around him.

Silently Tsukune stood there as Kuyo was consumed by the fire that danced around him. He still continued to watch even as the fire died down.

Now standing where once Kuyo stood was the true demon he locked away. Standing there was a horse sized fox that's fur was a deep golden yellow with an occasional blue tattoo markings in its fur along its legs. The tattoos were made up of continuous swirls, circles, and other shapes. The fox's claws were several inches long and were a light ivory color, its eyes were still a deep yellow but with a midnight black slit running through the center, and circling his body were five tails that were composed entirely of blue fire.

"Tremble before me human and beg for your forgiveness." Growled Kuyo as he leveled his glare at him as Tsukune laughed. LAUGHED AT HIM!

"Tremble and beg for forgiveness. Now why would I do that. I'm not even human now that my parents seal has finally broken." Said Tsukune as he just leveled his own glare at Kuyo.

"Well then if you really are a monster why not show your true form?" asked Kuyo as he figured that he had the boy trapped.

"Are you kidding me _you_ aren't even worth my true form." Said Tsukune as he stressed _you_.

"You're going to regret not changing into your true form boy." Stated Kuyo before he started to run towards Tsukune. In the matter of a few moments he had already covered more than half of the ground in between them and jumped the last few feet. Without warning Tsukune back handed Kuyo in the face sending him sprawling along the ground for a few feet.

Slowly yet surely Kuyo groggily stood back up to his four leg stance before he started to shake his head to clear the fog that had converged on him. Once his head was clear he turned his attention back to Tsukune who was lightly rubbing his hand.

Rage. That was all Kuyo knew as he once more took off towards Tsukune. Without much thought Kuyo speed right past Tsukune before he grabbed Tsukune's left ankle with his tail. Immediately after he turned himself a complete 360 degrees before he ran once more only this time he was dragging Tsukune in the ground. Quickly Kuyo threw Tsukune straight into a tree, but at the last second Tsukune turned his body in mid-air so that his feet struck the tree rather than his head.

Right after landing of the tree Tsukune pushed off with a minimal amount of his strength but even that was enough to leave a dent in the tree. Tsukune continued to fly right at Kuyo and when he was several feet away Kuyo had taken four of his tails and sent them flying right at Tsukune. Each tail hit their mark striking Tsukune in the shoulders and thighs before they continued to push him back until he was pinned to the tree he had previously jumped off of.

Slowly Kuyo approached the pinned form of Tsukune, who was doing his best to prevent screaming, as he gave off of an aura of superiority before he stopped in front of him.

"Now you die..." Started Kuyo with confidence and a foxy grin playing on his face.

"But first you will watch as your friends are killed." Finished Kuyo as Tsukune's face changed from pain to horror as he noticed Kuyo starting to create a flaming wheel with his remaining tail. Time seemed to slow down for Tsukune as he watched the swirling wheel of fire approach his friends and at the last minute someone stepped in front of the attack as it struck him with full force.

"Damn." Whispered the figure as he fell to the ground from the extreme burns that coated his body. Now with the figure sitting on the ground Tsukune was able to get a good view of him.

Sitting there on the ground was a male that stood at best 6' 4", had black hair with a red headband, Blank colored eye's, and looked no older than sixteen maybe seventeen. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a light green jacket over it open that had a few singe marks from the fire, light brown pants, and black dress shoes. He was also horribly burned in the front with his back being entirely untouched.

"Gin." Whispered Tsukune as he looked at his sempi. Anger. The rawest form of anger started to make its way through Tsukune's blood at Kuyo's cowardice.

"Coward." Whispered Tsukune as he stared at the ground.

"What did you call me?" asked Kuyo as he used one of his paw's to lift Tsukune's head.

"I called you a coward. You attacked my friends when your fight was with me. That's why I called you a COWARD!!!" Roared Tsukune as a black aura started to surround him before Kuyo was blasted several feet back from the power that radiated off of Tsukune.

Kuyo was quick to react to Tsukune's sudden outburst as he turned himself to face Tsukune once more only to have a fist strike him straight in his face. That soon followed up with several more hits striking him from everywhere before he was struck up into the air. Up Kuyo flew as Tsukune materialized directly above him as his hands glowed with the dark energy.

"**EIGHT SHEILDED TRIGRAMS OF THE GODS!**" Shouted Tsukune as he started to move his hands at an extreme speed. After several swipes of his hands feint lines of the dark energy could be seen as Kuyo struck them full force as several more continued until Tsukune was surrounded by the energy. Quickly Tsukune slammed his hands into Kuyo's head causing him to fall towards the ground.

"I'm not done yet." Growled out Tsukune as he continued to float in the air.

"**SHADOW GROUND STRIKE!!**" Shouted Tsukune as all the dark energy that surround Tsukune suddenly pointed towards the ground as Kuyo started to stand up. Quick like the shadow's the energy was made of the energy flew down and struck Kuyo in several places pinning him to the ground.

"!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kuyo as the pain assaulted his body but remained standing as Tsukune landed on the ground in front of him in a position of where he was kneeling and had his left hand hovering just slightly above the ground while his right held it in place. Suddenly Kuyo and everyone saw Tsukune grow a pair of Angel wings being the darkest and most black even deeper than the night sky.

Slowly dark energy once more began to form in Tsukune's palm in a ball form as it crackled similar to static electricity. Quickly Tsukune took off towards Kuyo his hand still running along the earth causing a trench to form as the power output increased before he raised his hand and struck Kuyo in the chest.

"**KAGE RAIKOU!!**" Stated Tsukune before all the energy was let loose causing the ground beneath both their feet to crack then shatter into the air as black lightning surround Kuyo shocking him and the Shadow Spikes that held him in place. With a quick jerk of his hands Tsukune successfully removed his left hand from Kuyo's left shoulder before Kuyo fell to the ground in a heap at Tsukune's feet from the pain.

"That was pretty good boy...cough cough...but I'm not done yet." Said Kuyo as another pillar of flames erupted around him and consumed in their fiery hold. Tsukune had to jump back at the sudden rise of the flames. Slowly the flames began to weaken showing the face of Kuyo and continued to reveal more of him before the flames concentrated onto his tail bone and formed five blue fire tails. The tattoos were now his forehead and upper chest. He no longer had typical human ears but rather Kitsune ears upon his head even all of the wounds that were inflicted upon him were gone.

**'So this is the Kitsune's ultimate battle form.' **Thought inner Moka as Outer Moka looked at her Rosario in shock.

"Are you ready to die boy?" Asked Kuyo with over-confidence while Tsukune just looked at him with boredom.

"Bring it." Confidentially said Tsukune as he stared at Kuyo. Calmly they stood there in there positions before they took off towards one another with Kuyo rearing one of his fists back. Quickly he let his fist fly as Tsukune allowed it to soar past his head as he turned his body 180 degrees and grabbed Kuyo's arm before he threw him over his shoulder into the ground and jumped back as one of Kuyo's tails attempted to grab him once more.

Kuyo carefully rose himself to his feet while popping a few dislocated joints back into place before he looked towards Tsukune and gave him a feint smirk.

Tsukune suddenly opened his eyes wide open as the earth behind him was raised and four other protection committee members surrounded him. Calmly he looked over them and noticed that they were all golems made up of a Kitsune illusion. Quickly Tsukune flared his dark energy breaking the illusion just in time to dodge a flaming wheel of blue fire.

'Damn I got careless.' Thought Tsukune as he glared at Kuyo who just smirked once more.

'That's it I'm going to wipe that smirk off of his face if it's the last thing I ever do.' Thought Tsukune as determination coursed through his veins and his wings changed from there deep black to a pure white color. Tsukune then started to run directly at Kuyo as the ground in front of Tsukune shattered revealing four more golems. Quickly Tsukune forged a staff with a large blade on the top of it from the light of the day. With precision and quick movements Tsukune attacked the golems striking in several of the weakest points on their bodies causing them to fall into rubble before he turned his attention back to Kuyo who was looking pissed.

Calmly Tsukune hefted his weapon so that it rested across his shoulders while he beckoned to Kuyo to attack him.

Knowing better than to attack him out right Kuyo opted to fire off several Kitsune Bi without any concern for accuracy. After he launched the last Kitsune Bi he threw a Flaming Vortex and struck where Tsukune stood and caused a rather large explosion from the power.

"TSUKUNE!!!!" Shouted all of the girls as they watched the fire began to die with tears in their eyes. Once the fire had fully died down everyone was able to see only a small pile of ashes.

"I'll give the little shit this much he did give me a good fight." Said Kuyo as he snapped his fingers as several other committee members came out of the surrounding forest.

"Hand cuff all of the newspaper club members and take them to the shrine!" Shouted Kuyo as he pointed towards the group of weeping girls. All of the committee members nodded their heads as they started to walk towards the girls before they were stopped right in their tracks by something dark and pure at the same time coming from behind them. With the stench of fear clinging to them they began to look behind them. Still sitting there was the pile of ashes but as they rose there gaze higher they finally took notice of Tsukune sitting in a tree a few feet back.

**"RENSA NO RANPU!" **Shouted Tsukune before the earth beneath all of them erupted releasing several chains of light that wrapped themselves around all of the committee members. Tsukune then jumped down from the tree before he proceeded to walk through all of the immobile committee members and stopped in front of Kuyo.

"Check Mate." Stated Tsukune with a grin plastered upon his face.

"YOU GOT LUCKY HUMAN!" Shouted Kuyo as he struggled against his bonds.

"Idiot, if I was human I wouldn't be able to do half of the things that I have done throughout our fight." Stated Tsukune with logic as he stared at Kuyo.

"Then what are you." growled out Kuyo with hatred lacing his voice.

"I'm a Fallen Angel. Surely you would have noticed after I had used several dark magicite and one light magicite spell of did you sleep through that lesson in your history class?" Asked Tsukune with a knowing grin.

"Now then have a nice nap." Said Tsukune before he slammed his right fist into his head knocking him out cold.

"Ms. Nekonome if you don't mind could I borrow the classroom? I'm afraid that I'm going to have to give some people explanations." Asked Tsukune as he rubbed the back of his head while his angel wings dispersed.

"I don't see why not and I'm going to let everyone head back to their dorms for the rest of the day and I'll also inform their next period teachers. So everyone go on shoo." Replied Ms. Nekonome as she shooed everyone, except for Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu, away.

"Have fun Tsukune." Cheerily said Ms. Nekonome as she also walked off muttering something about stealing a student's gold fish.

'Yeah I'll try.' Thought Tsukune sarcastically before he felt three hands grab his collar before being dragged off towards the school and possibly his grave.

* * *

Okay and that's a wrap people. Now I'm not certain if some, if not any of you noticed that I had used two final jutsus' from Naruto Ninja Storm. The first one was eight shielded trigrams of the gods which really is Hinata's final jutsu. The real name of it is Eight Trigrams: 64 Palm Guard. The second was Kage Raikou. This is actually Sasuke's Final Jutsu Curse Mark Chidori.

Well I believe that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed this version slightly more than the last.

Bye.

Imorta Twilight Dragon

Hold up. You said that this is going to be a harem, right? *All of the femal characters, that have been introduced, walkout*

Yeah. Why?

We are just wondering who will get to take Tsukune's virginity? *All girls ask*

Um...I don't know.*Rubs back of head*

Then why not make it me?*Kurumu asks*

No me and Moka. (One guess who)

**There is no way I'm doing it with him with you.** *Inner Moka says as she levels Yukari with a glare*

Um...shouldn't the readers decide?*Moka asks*

That is brillent and it works.*Writer throws hands up into air*

Don't I get a say in this matter?*Asks Tsukune as everyone turns to him*

N**O!***Everyone shouts as he shrinks into a chibi*

SO CUTE!!*All girls glomp him and writer just sweat drops*

Okay people you know the drill review then head into my profile and vote. Now that is all **_right._***Writer glares at girls turning them into chibi's*

So CUTE!*Tsukune them hugs chibi girls to him*

I have a messed up head.


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of the Fallen Angels ch. 2

Well here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Silently Tsukune continued to stare off into the sky as the girls continued to drag him across the school grounds before it was replaced by the school's ceiling. Even then the girls never released him from their grasp as they dragged him across the floor and it just so happened that at that exact moment the ending bell for first period went off.

'Great.' thought Tsukune as students poured out into the hallways before several stopped to watch Tsukune get dragged across the floor.

_"Wonder what he did?"_

_"Hah whatever he did serves him right."_

_"Agreed."_

Tsukune just released a sigh before he was thrown into his homeroom and the door slammed shut shortly after. Tsukune then rose himself off of the ground and turned towards the girls. He immediately regretted the action when he saw that the girls had a look of hurt, betrayal, and anger upon their faces. Tsukune had ended up wincing at the looks he was receiving.

"Why?" asked Kurumu with hurt clearly in her voice.

"It wasn't my choice." replied Tsukune in a whisper as he stared at the ground.

"Just like Moka I had no choice in my own sealing. Although my sealing…it was different. Unlike a seal that could be removed my parents thought it would be better to give me seals that could only be removed on a unique situation. Altogether I have five seals on my body. One on each arm, one on each leg, and one on my chest. The only reason you weren't able to see them was because my parents added a light bending seal to the main seals so the light would prevent them from being seen." Said Tsukune as he took off his jacket before he rolled up his undershirt sleeves. The girls could only stare in shock as he showed them his seals. On his left arm was a midnight black dragon, ruby red eyes, and in the center of its head was a small white spot. The dragon ended up curling around his whole arm. The tail of the dragon rested in the palm of his hand while the head ended just before his shoulder. Faintly the girls were able to take notice of the dragons ruby red eyes glowing.

On his right arm he had another dragon that was a pure bright white, had golden yellow eyes, and a small black spot in the center of its head. This time the head of the dragon rested in Tsukune's palm while the tail ended before his shoulder. Once more the girls took notice of the dragon's eyes glowing.

"As I had said before I still have three more seals the two on my legs are designed just like the ones on my arms but instead their positions are switched. The black dragon is on my right leg while the white dragon is on my left. The one on my chest is a combination of the two encircling one another in the yin-yang position." Said Tsukune as he placed his school jacket back on.

"Tsukune why didn't your parents just make a seal similar to Moka's that can't be removed unless in a life or death situation ~desu?" Asked Yukari as she looked at Tsukune while the girls could only nod in agreement.

"I already told you that they didn't want me to have a removable seal. Remember ever sense I got her my life has literally been on the line. I could have pulled it off without any trouble and beaten any one. There is also another problem with that…if my parents wanted to make me a seal that would be removable it would have to be made from a meteorite." Said Tsukune as he watched them taking notes on what he was saying including Kurumu which caused a few raised eyebrows from the group.

"What if I want to make Tsukune-kun my destined one I have to know everything about him." Kurumu replied causing a few of the girls to give her a death glare which she just returned with sticking her tongue out at them.

"Okay back to business. Why does your seal need to be made from a meteorite and why couldn't you use a previously made one?" Asked Moka as she looked at Tsukune.

"The reason for my seal needing to be made from a meteorite is because it has been under the constant pressure of dark magicite and light magicite. Those are the only two components that can truly suppress our powers. As for your second question Moka I…I could never ask for someone to surrender their own hand made seal. If I want one I have to create it myself. Then there is another problem as well. After Meteorites land on the planet we have only a few days before the power they have absorbed is released into the atmosphere. Then there is also the problem of them being corrupted by a humans' touch. That is why I don't have my own seal." Said Tsukune while the girls were busy coping everything he just said down.

"Okay Tsukune earlier you mentioned that the elves are the only ones with a complete recorded history of your race. Why is that?" Asked Kurumu while the girls and Tsukune mentally congratulated her for making a smart move.

"I'm glad you asked that Kurumu. The only reason why they have a complete history of my race is because they are fallen angels who have decided to remain on the mortal plain. Similar to vampires' fallen angels and elves are immortal races. Because of this we have a recorded history for every monster race in existence. If you girls want I could take you all to the main Elven city and who knows maybe you might find ancient scrolls depicting what your races were once able to do and relearn them." Said Tsukune as he looked at them. Tsukune of course broke out laughing at seeing them all looking flabbergasted.

"WE ACCEPT!" All the girls immediately shouted.

"Any more questions you girls want answered?" Asked Tsukune as he looked at all of them.

"**What did you mean by 'elves are fallen angels who have decided to remain on the mortal world'?"** Asked inner Moka as the center piece of Moka's rosario glowed.

"Believe it or not but living in heaven or hell does get boring for our race so some of our ancestors decided to move to the human world and have a family. Several years later they still enjoyed living on the human world since there is constant excitement but since they had remained on the human plain for so long they couldn't return to heaven or hell but they didn't mind. They instead started a new monster race the elves. As of today there are more elves than fallen angels and if I don't return to heaven or hell by tonight I'll become an elf." Explained Tsukune as he watched the glow from Moka's rosario glow slightly brighter.

"Wait shouldn't you be unhappy about not being able to go back to heaven or hell?" Asked Moka.

"I'm actually happy. I never wanted to become a true fallen angel there are just one too many protocols that you have to fallow. I could follow them for at least a century before I would grow tired of them and start breaking a few. Besides I want to remain like this with my friends. Now what gave you the idea I could never go to heaven or hell?" Asked Tsukune as he looked at them with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"Um well that's somewhat the way you made it sound ~desu." Replied Yukari while Tsukune chuckled at that.

"Okay I understand why you came to that conclusion. We can return to heaven or hell but we have to will ourselves to death." Said Tsukune in hopes of making them understand.

"Now I'm going to have to go to the main Elven city tomorrow so I can get registered as an elf. Would you girls like to accompany me tomorrow?" Asked Tsukune.

'So that's why he told us he would take us there.' Thought the girls while they watched him rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Of course. We would love to join you." Replied all the girls after a few moments.

"Good. Meet me at the bus stop tomorrow at seven in the morning and Moka when we are in the city you can't drink any of my blood so I suggest that you bring either a blood pack or tomato juice to drink on the bus. Kurumu I suggest that you don't try anything either. Yukari please don't pull any pranks on the inhabitants of the city I had enough trouble just trying to convince the elder Elves to allow all of you in. I ended up having to swear on my honor. Are we clear?" Asked Tsukune as he looked at each of the girls.

"Of course Tsukune I'll do what you ask since even vampires know what it means to swear on a person's honor." Replied Moka as she smiled at Tsukune.

"We also accept your terms Tsukune." Replied Kurumu and Yukari at the same time.

"Okay. Tomorrow at seven. Until then I wish you girls a goodnight." Said Tsukune before he shimmered and disappeared.

"Woah. Do you think he could teach us that ~desu?" Asked Yukari while stars shone in her eyes.

"I don't really think that he can Yukari-chan." Replied Moka as she rubbed the top of Yukari's head.

"Well then similar to Tsukune I'm also going to wish you a goodnight." Said Kurumu as she also walked out of the room.

"Come on Yukari-chan. I'll walk back with you." Said Moka with a smile on her face as they both walked out of the room.

(The next day 6:54 a.m.)

'Good Kami-sama. Why did I have to say that we would meet up this early.' Thought Tsukune as a yawn made itself present. Silently Tsukune stood there for a little longer as he attempted to peer through the fog that covered the academy grounds. Faintly he was able to take notice of three blurry humanoid shapes approaching from the school grounds. It wasn't long before the figures began to take on more distinctive characteristics.

"You know I was beginning to wonder if you would ever show up." Said Tsukune as the figures finally were noticeable.

"Sorry about that but I had decided to stop by the nurses office to get a few blood packs for my meal." Answered Moka as she smiled at him while Tsukune just shook his head in a knowing manor.

"Heheh…sorry but I thought I had better grab some paper and writing utensils so that way I could find out more about your race ~desu." Said Yukari as she smiled at Tsukune.

"Well what about you Kurumu?" Asked Tsukune as he looked at her.

"Huh…oh sorry I was actually up all night reading and I…didn't really get much sleep last night." Responded Kurumu as she finished it up with a yawn just to prove her point. Everyone else on the other hand was looking at her in shock, horror, and in two cases pride.

"Well then I suggest that you sleep during the ride there." Said Tsukune while a bus stopped right next to them. Not long after the bus doors opened showing a man.

The man stood around 5' 8", had a light blue drivers cap on that covered all of his hair, glowing yellow eyes, a gray mustache, and looked to be at least in his forties. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a light green or maybe light blue tie, blue pants, a blue jacket, and black dress shoes. The only thing that was really off was the fact that he was smoking a cigar.

"Well boy…heheh…its nice seeing you again…heheh…" Said the bus driver as he trained his eyes on Tsukune who had a shiver run through his entire spine.

"Uh…it's nice to see you again bus driver-san. I hope that you do know where we're heading." Said Tsukune while inwardly he was freaking out.

"Of course I know where you're going…heheh…now if I remember correctly your council doesn't like to be kept waiting. So if you're hopping to piss off the council then you're going to do a wonderful job of doing so…heheh…" Said the bus driver before he took a drag on his cigar.

"AH…true well lets go." Said Tsukune as he quickly got on the bus and the girls immediately followed his lead. Now came the biggest problem each of the bus seats is designed to hold only two people. Silently all the girls shared a look.

"I GET TO SIT BY TSUKUNE!!" Shouted the girls as they all jumped towards the open spot near Tsukune.

'Aw…Shit.' Thought Tsukune before he suddenly felt three bodies strike him and his head strike the glass pain.

"HEY I GOT HERE FIRST!" Shouted Kurumu as she attempted to throw both Moka and Yukari. Sadly she only succeeded in throwing Yukari two seats back and Moka one seat back.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Shouted Moka in defiance as she grabbed Kurumu by her wrist and tossed her to the left side of the bus. Quickly she got up and took a seat beside Tsukune. Yukari on the other hand opted to stay away from both of the older girls fearing for her safety.

"Moka what was all that about?" Asked Tsukune in a hushed tone as he looked over to Kurumu and Yukari.

"I'll explain later…" Started Moka as she looked over to Kurumu and Yukari, "but right now there are too many people around for me to explain." Moka then proceeded to release a feint yawn before she rested her head on Tsukune's left shoulder much to the displeasure of Kurumu and Yukari. Tsukune of course could've sworn her heard Moka chuckle at that but just brushed it off.

Slowly, hoping to not disturb Moka, Tsukune turned his head towards the passing world outside before he soon was also lulled into a dreamless slumber.

(Thirty Minutes later)

Slowly Tsukune opened his eyes to see a rather large forest. The forest trees reached several miles into the early morning sky while faint lines of sunlight broke through areas were the foliage wasn't thick enough. It didn't take long for Tsukune to feel a weight on his shoulder. Even as he turned he was able to catch the occasional strand of pink hair.

Silently he sat there looking at her while a smile was on his face the entire time.

"Moka." Whispered Tsukune as he gently shook her on the shoulder only to receive no reaction.

"Moka." Tsukune said a little louder this time. He was able to faintly hear her mutter something about blood.

"Moka its time to get up." Tsukune said slightly louder than the last two times. Silently he watched as her eyes fluttered open while before they closed once more and moved further into him almost as if looking for more warmth. Tsukune could only release a small chuckle at that.

"Moka if you get up I'll let you have some of my blood." Tsukune whispered in her ear and was nearly conked on his head when she suddenly woke up and raised her head in excitement.

"Glad to see that you finally decided to wake up." Said Tsukune as he chuckled slightly at her dazed look before she had a faint grin pull at her lips.

"Thank you but if I remember correctly you said that I could have some of your blood if I woke up." Whispered Moka as she leaned her head into Tsukune's neck before she lightly licked it causing Tsukune to shiver in fear or maybe excitement. Silently Moka opened her mouth before she started to add a small amount of pressure before she was taken away from her goal.

"Sorry Moka but I also said that you couldn't have any blood while we were in the Elven City." Whispered Tsukune as he held her out in front of him.

"But I don't see any city." Replied Moka as she smirked at him while her eyes glowed lightly.

"Look in the trees." Said Tsukune as he held his own smirk while Moka looked at him with confusion. Silently she looked out the window and at the trees only to see nothing. Silently she turned back to Tsukune and just looked at him.

"Look up higher." Chuckled Tsukune while Moka once again turned towards the windows and looked up into the foliage. Moka ended up stifling a gasp at what she saw. High up in the foliage of the trees several bridges extended from tree to tree. Some of the bridges were made up of some of the tree branches that extended from their tree to others while the other bridges were made up of rope and blanks of wood. Occasionally you could even catch sight of an elf or two walking along the bridges and inspecting them for flaws.

"Wow." Whispered Moka while she continued to stare out the window.

"Hey let me see." Stated Kurumu as her hands landed on Moka's shoulders while her chest rested on Moka's head. Faintly Tsukune was able to catch the surprised look on her face before it was replaced with a smile.

"Hey I want to see as well ~desu." Stated Yukari as she jumped onto Kurumu's head. Similar to Kurumu Yukari also had a look of shock on her face while at the same time the look of a scholar's interest as well.

"Ugh…Yukari will you get off my head." Complained Kurumu as she grabbed the witch by her sides.

"Hey Kurumu could you also get off my head?" Asked Moka with restrained anger while she grabbed Kurumu by her sides. Not a moment later the left side of the bus ended up dropping while the right side rose a bit causing all the girls to fall over onto Tsukune.

"OOOOOOOWWWW ~desu!" Moaned out Yukari as she held her head lightly.

"Make that two." Groaned out Kurumu as she rubbed her head while turning towards Moka.

"Hey Moka how are…you…" Started Kurumu before her thought process stopped. Laying there on the ground was Tsukune whose face was locked in a form of shock it would at first seem comical up until you noticed Moka laying on him kissing him before she pulled away and lightly laughed at Tsukune's face.

"MOKA." Kurumu said with barely restrained anger while she glared daggers at her.

"Yeah Kurumu?" Asked Moka as she looked at her out of the corner of her eyes.

"Boy…heheh…we're here…heheheh…" chuckled out the bus driver as he took a small drag on his cigar before he blew it out while slightly tapping the but of the cigar.

"Uh…thanks." Said Tsukune as he stepped off the bus in a daze while the girls followed him. Not long after stepping off the bus did the doors shut behind them and the bus began to drive off.

"He's not leaving us her is he ~desu?" Asked Yukari as she watched the bus grow smaller as it continued on.

"Don't worry about it Yukari. If he doesn't come back I can always find us another way back to the academy." Said Tsukune as he rubbed her head causing her to smile.

"Now come on the meeting is in a few minutes and I don't want to be late." Said Tsukune as he started to walk off while the girls followed him. As they walked through the forest the girls had the distinct feeling that they were being watched. Occasionally they caught sight of an elf carrying a bow, short sword, or they were wearing leather bracers.

After a short while Tsukune stopped in a clearing. The clearing was rather large almost spaning 60,000 feet from one end to the other and was cleared in a perfect circular design. The only truly noticeable features of the clearing were two statues that were a few feet from them.

The first statue stood at least one hundred feet in the air and was made of black obsidian. The statue was obviously female. The statue's hair was done in an intricate design with it weaving and twisting at different intervals. The clothing that the statue was depicted wearing was an armored shirt, armored pants, armored boots, and armored gloves. The statue also had a sword drawn with the blade facing the earth.

The second statue was also a female and looked to be made of pure diamond. The statues hair was also done up into a intricate design, the statues clothing was an armored shirt, armored pants, armored boots, and armored gloves. The statues sword was also drawn but it was facing the sky. At the base of both statues were black and white wild flowers, burning candles, and burning incense.

"Okay before we go any further I want you girls to take notice of the statues. These statues depict the first Kami and Shinigami. Care to take a guess of who is who?" Asked Tsukune as he looked at the girls. Silently he watched as looked at the statues.

"The one with the sword down is the Shinigami and the one with her sword facing the sky is Kami." Said Moka while Tsukune nodded.

"Correct now let's keep moving my meeting is in one minute." Said Tsukune as he looked at the statues shadows before he walked in between the statues with the girls following him. After getting past the statues the girls immediately stopped in their tracks. In front of them was an entire city. Everywhere they looked they could see elves going on with their lives shopping, fighting, attending school, and playing. Slowly the girls continued to follow Tsukune while they marveled at the city before them.

In the trees above them the girls were able to take notice of several elves in armor walking along bridges watching them. They were even able to take notice of several civilian elves watching them from the corner of their eyes before they continued on their ever day things. It wasn't long before they were noticing fewer and fewer elves the further they went into the city. After a short while they were stopped once more but this time it was by a few elven guards.

"You're late." Said the first guard as he looked at them.

"Give the council my apologies. I would have been here sooner but as you can see I have guests." Said Tsukune with his face harden along with his voice devoid of all emotions.

"We can see that boy. We were just sent to inform you that you had better move a little faster. You should know far better than anyone that the council doesn't tolerate anyone being late even members of the Royal Family." Said the second guard before he had to step back when Tsukune openly glared at him.

'Royal Family?' Wondered the girls while they looked at Tsukune glaring at the two guards.

"Inform the council that I will be there shortly." Said Tsukune with an ice cold tone as he continued to glare at the two guardsmen before him.

"O-of co-course s-sir." Stuttered out the first guard before they started to run off.

"Um...Tsukune what exactly did that one guard mean when he said that the council doesn't tolerate anyone being late even if they are members of the Royal Family ~desu?" Asked Yukari as she looked at Tsukune as did the other girls.

"*sigh* I was hoping to tell you at a later date but it seems the gods have a different agenda. I am a part of the Royal Family that is descended from Lucifer the first fallen angel. We of the Royal Family have just decided to go under different names in fear of others challenging us or trying to marry us just because of our relations to Lucifer." Said Tsukune as he continued to walk along a set path while the girls followed him with their jaws dragging on the ground.

"So then does that mean everything in the bible about Lucifer is false?" Asked Kurumu as she and the others continued to follow Tsukune. From what Kurumu could tell Tsukune was heading towards a grove of trees that seemed to grow in a complete circle from where she currently stood.

"Most of it is made up all except for the parts about him committing sins. Lucifer will always remain the first fallen angel but not because of what he did to achieve that but because he gave the rest hope. He gave all the other angels, both that served Kami and the Shinigami, a chance to live normal lives on earth even if it was for short expanses of time." Said Tsukune as they passed by two of the trees and Kurumu's earlier assumptions being proven that the trees were in fact grown in a perfect circle.

"Listen well talk later about this cause after we passed those two we officially entered the council chambers." Said Tsukune as he sat in the center of a small clearing while the girls joined him.

"Um...Tsukune not to be rude or anything but there's no one here besides us." Said Moka as she looked around before she heard a shuffling sound coming from beside them, no behind, no in front, or was it coming from there left.

_"*Yawn* This one doesn't seem to bright." _Someone or something said but with their current location the girls were unable to determine its exact location.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT ME?" Asked Moka as her voice reverberated in the clearing as she stood up.

_"You heard me child." _The same vice responded as it to reverberated in the clearing.

"SHOW YOURSELF ~DESU!" Shouted Yukari as she stood up and openly glared in front of her. It wasn't long before that glare was replaced by a look of shock as she was suddenly lifted off the ground a few feet.

_"You best show your respect to your elders child."_ Reprimanded a female voice before Yukari was dropped on the ground.

"YOU CAN'T TREAT MY FRIEND LIKE THAT!" Shouted Kurumu as she grew claws and jumped to her feet.

_"Well this young one is interesting." _Said a third voice before silence ensued. It wasn't long before the ground began to shake beneath Kurumu's and Moka's feet and the vibrations grew stronger and caused the two to fall flat on their but.

From beyond the trees the girls were able to take notice of three trees that were walking towards them. Almost immediately the girls jumped up ready to defend themselves before they were stopped by Tsukune bowing to them as they approached.

'What is Tsukune doing.' Wondered all the girls as they continued to watch the trees come closer.

The first one stood at best a hundered feet tall, its bark was a deep brown, on the top of its head were a few branches with leaves acting similar to hair, its eyes were hollowed out knots in its face, and its arms and legs looked to be tree trunks with the roots becoming toes and fingers.

The second one was just ten feet shy from the hundred feet of the other, its bark was slightly lighter shade of brown, the top of its head was covered in moss that reached down to its back, similar to the last figure its eyes were also hollowed out knots, while its arms and legs were also former tree trunks with former tree roots formed into its fingers and toes.

The final tree stood 150', had deep black bark, the top of its head had nothing more than tree branches with no leaves on them, its eyes were also hollowed out knots, and its arms and legs were also former tree trunks with the roots acting as fingers and toes.

" Everyone I would like for you to meet the council of the elves. In order from youngest to oldest. The youngest one here is the light barked one and her name is Nature. The older one with the dark brown bark's name is Mori Custos. The final one being the oldest council member is none other than Lucifer." Said Tsukune as each one stopped a few feet from everyone.

* * *

Names

Mori Custos- this name is a combination of japanese and latin and translates to Forest Keeper.

Nature- is latin for nature wow that is spelled the same didn't notice that.

Lucifer-well do I really have to explain it

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it just as I enjoyed writing. No I'm kidding I hated writing this chapter. Nah I still pulling your legs I really enjoyed writing this chapter.

Okay reviews:

awesome175:

Awesome fic, try to get next chapter up quickly. Also, for the girl for Tsukune, go with moka, both inner and outer. All 3 of them look good together.

ITD: Like I said I have a poll up for the pairings. I will still have it up until chapter 3 or 4. Depends on how fast the story progresses.

MotorMaster:

NICE JOB

PS TUSKUNE IS SCREWED IN THE ASS SIDEWAYS SEVEN YEARS FROM SUNDAY XD XP

ITD: I will amit that this one made me laugh although I confused on what you mean by " TSUKUNE IS SCREWED IN THE ASS SIDEWAYS SEVEN YEARS FROM SUNDAY".

Knight-Bishop:

*clears throat* i speak for many when i say that Kurumu being the succubus and the one who clearly deserves Tsukune the most based on what many have seen in Chapter 17 (orchid Dream) in rosario+Vampire II should be the one who claims Tsukune as her mate.

this was a good opening please update soon

ITD: Hm...I haven't seen that chapter yet so that means...until I see it it won't happen. Sorry.;)

IMNOTCRAZY1:

Good change, but there are a good few things that I think need a change.

Why are the attacks of an angel in Japanese? They should be in Latin. And there's too much Naruto crossover, even with attacks. Don't tell me you can't come up with good ones on your own. I know you're good enough to come up with them on your own. Just come up with the name and I'll translate it into Latin for you. I'm already doing that for one other person, Anthurak The Chaos Lord, the writer of Roku Naruto... except he'll come to me for translating mottos, not attacks, since he doesn't really need those... anyways, I'd be happy to do it.

Also, your names for the angels you are speaking of, you didn't do any research did you? If we're talking about the same angels, those who stayed neutral in the original fight between God and Lucifer, the neutral angels are the Egoroi, also known as the Watchers, Egregoi, or Grigori.

Well, putting those things aside, good job so far. ^_^

ITD: Okay here's what you need to do when reading my story. 1) Knock out all that Christian belief because if you ask me unless I've seen it happen I will not believe it. Okay that's all I can think of. Now about the Naruto cross over...I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

AshelyA.B.:

I think Tsukune should soo be with Inner Moka. They are both powerful as hell and inner moka is just the best. : )

ITD: I agree with you but many people like seeing something different so that's why I'm letting the reviewers decide.

-It-NAO:

Kuyo's a four-tailed kitsune, not five.

ITD: Yes I know that Kuyo is a four tailed Kitsune but I decided to give him a little more power so he actually had a fighting chance against Tsukune. *Whispers evilly* Even though he never had a chance heheheh.

GrrDraxin:

Well, for who gets Tsuki first... I'm torn between inner Moka and Kurumu... I'd say Mizore too, but she's not here.

Nice work, update soon.

ITD: Don't worry Mizore will be appearing later in the story possibly the same way it happened in the actual manga.

vampire-girl-liz11:

Good job on the second version. it's nice. I still dont like the jutsu, though...It just doesn't fit with Rosario+Vampire...Sorry. And I agree with I'MNOTCRAZY1, the attacks should really be in Latin. It'd make much more sense. AND WHERE IS MIZORE? She's my favorte...You should really put her in here somewhere. lol. OH and I keep forgetting to bring your book. Sorry. I'll try to remember it next time

ITD: As I previously stated Mizore will be entering later and once more just in case I didn't get my point across... I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

UMMX:

This is more serious then the V1, I don't really like how you took all the fun jokes out of it.

ITD: Oh gee thanks for helping with my already low self esteem and confidence.

Waeaver Chance:

I'm greatly interested in BOTH versions of this story and think that even if you stop writing for the original that you should still leave it up so that people can still read the original.

For Version #1:I know it'll be difficult to get the other girls to leave Tsukune alone but there are ways.

For Version #2:I'd like to see one of the Moka's getting him first and maybe second as well!

Um, I've forgotten if there was anything else I had to say and those voices are telling me to hide again so until you upload again: Bye!

ITD:I think I will since I'm still getting people subscribing it as one of their favorite stories and like I said listen to the voices for they can be your salvation or in some rare instances your total demise.

the DragonBard:

Are Mizore and Ruby going to be included in the harem?

ITD: And that's why my fellow writers or readers that I added that other combination option on the pole.

Now the poll results as of right now:

In last place with zero votes is Other Options......No Surprises There.

In 5th place is Outer Moka with 2 votes setting her at 5%

In 4th place is Kurumu with 4 votes setting her at 10% *In background Kurumu is gloating*

In 3rd place is YUKARI with 6 votes setting her at 15%...............WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THAT'S CONSIDERED CHILD ABBUSE OR SOMETHING ALONG THOSE LINES! I ONLY ADDED THAT IN AS A JOKE!

In 2nd place is inner Moka with 12 votes setting her at 30%

And finally currently in the lead are Both Mokas with an astounding 15 votes setting them at 38%

Inner and Outer Moka: YES HE IS OURS! *both grab Tsukune and start to walk off with him before their path is blocked off*

Kurumu: Not so fast the writer said that the poll is still up until chapter 3 or 4 meaning we still have a chance. Isn't that right Tsukune-kun. *Leans in to kiss him before ice kuni strikes her in the head*

Tsukune: Help me please.

Mizore and Ruby: And that includes us even though we haven't been introduced yet.

Inner Moka and Outer Moka: Call off the poll or we kill you.

ITD: You kill me then who will type this story?

Inner Moka: Teme.

ITD: Thank you.

Everyone: What the hell is wrong with this guy. He just got called a bastard and he says thanks.

Well that's everything for now. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to take Tsukune here and introduce him to a sexy website...*writer laughs evilly while dragging Tsukune with him*

Oh and before I forget Please Review that is where I get my inspiration so that means no reviews no new chapter. Oh and the reviews need to at least double in number. Okay Tsukune lets go. *Drags Tsukune off to some unknown location.*

This chapter was 6,486 words long.


	3. Chapter 3

Rise of the Fallen Angels ch. 3

Okay I'm not going to bore you with too much so here is the next chapter.

* * *

Silently all the girls stood their slacked jawed while staring at the three tree people before them.

"THIS IS YOUR COUNCIL!!!" All the girls yelled while pointing at the three tree people before them.

"Yep but we'll address this issue later." Said Tsukune before he turned around to face the council.

"Honorable council I would first like to thank you for being kind enough to wait for me and would also like to express my sincerest apologies for my lateness I would have been here sooner." Said Tsukune as he bowed to the three council members before him while the girls just decided to remain silent while mentally debating over the questions they would be asking.

"_It is understandable you are still young and lack the knowledge that you currently need hopefully in the coming years you will learn what you need." _Stated Lucifer as he looked at Tsukune.

"_It is although unacceptable for the future heir to your family Tsukune. I hope that you learn from this and understand that even if you are an heir that doesn't make you better than others."_ Said Nature as she looked at Tsukune with a heavy look stating her displeasure.

"_Now now Nature-san you know that the boy is far more mannered than the others who are heirs to the other seven families. After all if I remember correctly you have been constantly watching the heirs to the eight clans of the elven race." _Countered Mori Custos as he looked at Nature while she just gave him a fleeting glare.

"Um…not to be rude or anything but what do you mean by heirs to the eight clans?" Asked Moka causing the council to turn their attention to her.

"_Have you ever heard of the Cardinal Sins?"_ Asked Lucifer as his body groaned and creaked from his age.

"If I remember correctly The Cardinal Sins also called The Seven Deadly Sins. The Seven Deadly Sins are wrath, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy, and gluttony." Said Kurumu causing Moka, Yukari, and Tsukune to look at her in shock.

"What I told you all that I had read last night." Said Kurumu after a while.

"Um…Kurumu what exactly did you read?" Asked Moka after a short while.

"I…kind of read…the Christian Bible." Responded Kurumu while Moka and Yukari continued to look at her in shock. Tsukune and Lucifer on the other hand were looking at one another.

"Actually there are some things that you need to know. Everything in the Bible is mostly made up while some events are told in some form of the truth but are fixed so that certain things aren't really known to the human public." Said Tsukune as he looked towards Lucifer.

"_The first thing that you young women need to understand is that in the beginning there was only one god that ruled over everything. Life, death, the seven sins…you name it he had complete control over it. At the time me and my other brothers and sisters were actually living on earth deciding on the who would rule over the world humans, monsters, or the god. We were actually having a hard time since all the races had unique characteristics. The humans were beings who liked to see progress and continued to move forward despite their limited life span. Monsters had a slightly longer life span and decided to live their lives in solitude or being pampered by humans revering them as gods. And God was…against the idea of ruling them and decided to throw them into war which you now call the Dark Wars." _Said Lucifer as he looked around the forest almost as if he were reliving something that he would rather forget.

"_By the time that we had found out what the god had started it was too late to stop the wheels that were in motion. So we did the only thing we could at the time…we fought the only god and stripping him of all his power and split it evenly amongst us. We then sealed his body away in an alternate realm while we sealed his spirit in a blade that we also hid in the world. The blade was then guarded with traps laid upon traps and sentinel beings also guarding the blade. After that we sought a way to end the war only to realize that we were too late. In the end all we could do was watch as thousands upon thousands were slaughtered. For some it didn't matter if they were innocents or actual warriors." _Said Nature as a few tears of water fell from her eyes.

"_The only thing that we could really do to finish the war was for one or more of us to surrender our power and intervene. I…I chose to surrender almost all my power to turn me into an S-class monster. I gave my power to the one person I knew I could trust with it…my own wife. She was killed during one of the many raids that monsters committed while moving towards the main battle ground for the final battle. She became the first Shinigami while her twin sister became the first Kami as she took the same amount of power from my brothers and sisters and split it between them. Together we united and ended the war with minimum losses on either side during the final battle."_ Said Lucifer as he looked towards the two statues that were several miles back.

"After that the monsters returned to their homes while the humans returned to their homes to begin rebuilding what they lost. From there Lucifer and his family decided to go ahead and live in solitude deep in the forest's of the world. After he found this place he carved those statues' we passed to remember his wife. Of course he never knew that a god to come to the mortal plain and live there for a normal human life so they basically lived a simple life together had a few kids while his brothers and sisters did the same and here we are several thousand years later." Finished Tsukune while the girls were just sitting there blinking.

"DAMN!" Shouted the girls at the same time.

"_Well I believe that is a good history lesson for the day. Now can we please finish up this so I can go back to sleep?" _Asked Mori Custos as he released a yawn causing his body shake along with releasing several creaks and groans.

"Oh…sorry about that Mori Custos-san." Said Tsukune as he scratched the back of his head.

"_Well Tsukune the only thing that you really need to do is sign this in your blood and then you will be done for the day."_ Said Nature as a large stone rose up from behind them.

The stone was made from fine black granite that had long since been smoothed flat and polished. At the top of the stone were eight names. The first name was Lucifer, the second Nature, the third Mori Custos, the forth Fastosus, the fifth Invidia, the sixth Abdomen, the seventh Ira, and the final name Avaritia. Underneath those names were several others that were long since faded. As the names continued downward they became fewer. One thing that was common about the names were that they were all written in white or black ink.

Silently the girls watched as Tsukune approached the granite. They continued to watch as Tsukune pricked his finger and squeezed it until a single red drop sat on the tip of his finger.

Moka ended up having to physically restrain herself from jumping on him and lick the blood off of his finger. Moka also ended up groaning in displeasure as he started to write his name in blood underneath two other names which the girls guessed to be his parents. Shortly after Tsukune was engulfed in a bright light before it turned into black and white lightning. Then it was just gone and Tsukune just stood there only he was now wearing two bracelets.

The first bracelet was glowing pure white and was designed in a dragon curling around his wrist. The dragon was a pure white, explaining why it glowed, its eyes were a deep blue that had feint traces of white lightning reflecting in them. The bracelet was on his left wrist.

The second bracelet was glowing a deep purple and was also designed to be a dragon curling around his wrist. The dragon was a deep shade of black and its eyes were a deep blood red that also had the feint traces of black lightning reflecting in its eyes. This bracelet was on his right wrist.

All the girls could do was stare at the two bracelets in amazement and the more they looked at them the more detail they could make out. Both dragons were designed in a way that all the scales shone even if it were dark and they could be made out. The teeth looked sharp enough to cut through stone yet at the same time gentle enough to rest on a person's skin without cutting it.

"Tsukune these…bracelets you're wearing…they are amazing." Said Moka as she looked at them. Moka could have also sworn that she saw the glow in their eyes get brighter but she chalked it up to the sun. It wasn't until after that she saw that Tsukune was gripping his head in pain.

"TSUKUNE!" Shouted Moka in worry causing the other two to snap out of their trance and notice Tsukune gripping his head in pain. Almost immediately they were right beside Tsukune.

"Tsukune are you alright ~desu?" Asked Yukari as she stood in front of him with her face covered in worry.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Shouted Tsukune in pain as more black and white lightning coursed over his body before it began to conjugate in two locations just beneath his shoulders. Suddenly without warning Tsukune had more black and white lightning coursed over his body and he slumped to the ground with some remnant lightning lightly crossed his body. It wasn't long before the remnant lightning conjugated underneath his shoulders and started to rise towards the sky. The lightning then stopped four feet from his body before the back of his shirt ripped as two wings grew to where the lightning stopped.

The girls just stood there as they watched the wings come into exsistence. The first wing was a pure white with a black spot in the center. The wing was four feet in length and extended from his left shoulder. The second wing was pure black with a white spot in the center. The wing was also four feet in length and extended from his right shoulder. Without missing a beat the wings folded themselves while Tsukune fell into a deep sleep.

"_That was unexpected."_ Said Mori Custos as he looked at Tsukune before he turned his attention towards the girls.

"_Yes it's been awhile since one has been able to keep all his powers after becoming an elf."_ Said Nature as she looked at Lucifer.

Lucifer couldn't say anything he only looked at Tsukune before he turned his attention towards the girls.

"_Tsukune is a very rare case. It has been five hundred years since the last guardian was born. The guardian is an elf who has kept his powers of the Fallen Angel."_ Said Lucifer as he looked at the girls.

"_I'll take you to his home and you can all stay there for the night. It will possibly take him until tomorrow to awaken." _Said Lucifer before he started to walk towards the forest edge before he stopped only to be met with the sight of the girls fighting over who would carry Tsukune. Lucifer couldn't help it as his bark seemed to crack in a few areas. Trying to remain calm Lucifer walked to Tsukune's prone form before he bent down and picked him up.

He then proceeded to walk towards the girls and right when he was a few feet from them did he raise one of his legs as high as he could before he dropped it onto the ground causing a minor shock wave causing all the girls to fall on their buts.

"_I believe that Tsukune asked for you three to be on your best behavior and yet here you are arguing over a trivial matter in front of one of the oldest councils like fangirls. So I'm going to let you onto a little piece of information. Tsukune cares for all of you he doesn't see any of you better than the other. So stop this senseless fighting and let him decide who he marries. If he decides to have all of you he will let you all know but for now give him time to decide."_ Lucifer said causing all the girls to look at one another in shame.

"We're sorry honorable council for our behavior. We wish to humbly apologize for our actions and hope you're willing to accept it." Said all the girls as they bowed to the council.

"_You are forgiven this time. Just remember that anyone and everyone are equals in the elven city. No one is better than the other." _Said Nature as she looked at them.

"Of course Lady Nature." Everyone said once more before they rose themselves up right and walked towards Lucifer. Calmly Lucifer began to walk off as the girls attempted to keep up with him. For at least a few minutes they walked in silence before Lucifer stopped just before the edge of the clearing where the statues stood and he turned towards the girls.

"_I wish that I could continue to follow you girls but I'm afraid that this is as far as I can go." _Said Lucifer as he set Tsukune down on the ground.

"What do you mean ~desu?" Asked Yukari as she looked up to Lucifer.

"_I'm bound to this forest I cannot leave unless I wish to end my life. Sadly I'm not ready to release my spirit from my shell. I will not leave this world until I have someone that I can trust that can take my place as the council member for my family."_ Said Lucifer as he looked out to the plain before he turned back to the forest and started to walk back into its depths.

"Wait you never told us how to get to Tsukune's home!" Kurumu shouted back to Lucifer who just released a laugh at her.

"_Don't worry about that young succubus I'm certain that the young vampire should be able to find it. Especially since she is closer to him than the rest of you." _Said Lucifer as he started to disappeared into the forest.

"Huh?" Wondered Kurumu as she looked at Moka who was sitting next to Tsukune while Yukari was sitting in Moka's lap.

"Hey Moka what did he mean by that ~desu?" Asked Yukari as she looked up to Moka while Kurumu walked over to them and also sat on the ground.

"I think that he meant that because of me drinking his blood I'm connected to him. After all back in the earlier years of vampire's we were able to take the power of any monster and use it as our own." Said Moka as she looked at Tsukune.

"Well then I guess we know how gets to carry him and lead us to his home." Said Kurumu as she stood up and helped the others to their feet.

"Um…I'm going to need help getting him on my back." Said Moka while she looked off to the left while releasing a nervous laugh.

Kurumu could only shake her head as she went and picked Tsukune up before she wrapped his arms around Moka's neck. After that Moka grabbed his thighs before she started to walk out of the forest into the plain. Silently the girls crossed the plain and ended up stopping for a breath of fresh air in front of the statues of Kami and the Shinigami. Carefully Moka set Tsukune down so that his back was pressed up against the stone base of Kami before she sat with the other girls.

"Hey Moka are you alright ~desu?" Asked Yukari as Moka looked at the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just suffering from not having enough blood earlier this morning." Said Moka as she attempted to assure Yukari that she was fine.

"You're lying you aren't just suffering from the lack of blood you're suffering from not having Tsukune's blood in you." Said Kurumu as she looked at Moka who seemed to pale slightly at hearing that.

"Hey why don't you just take some from him right now ~desu." Suggested Yukari as her eyes twinkled from some sort of perverted thought running through her head.

"I don't really want to take it from him unless I have his permission." Said Moka as she looked at the ground.

"Moka I don't think that he would really mind seeing as you are rather week right now and second he's unconscious." Said Kurumu as she grabbed Moka by her arm and dragged her to Tsukune's prone form. She then proceeded to push Moka onto him so she was straddling his waist.

"I'm sorry Tsukune." Whispered Moka as she moved her head to the crock of his neck. Slowly Moka lightly licked his neck before she paused as her fangs came more prominent and she sunk them into his flesh. It wasn't long before his blood struck her tongue causing her to moan slightly before she started to drink. After a few minutes she finally removed her fangs before she licked up the remaining drops of blood while sealing up his wound.

"Wow. His blood is even better than before. The taste has changed drastically while retaining the same texture and it's so smooth." Muttered Moka as she held her face which was covered in an extreme blush. Sadly she never took notice of the faint traces of black and white lightning coming off of Tsukune until it struck her rosario with enough force to fly back a few feet.

"MOKA!" Shouted both Yukari and Kurumu in fear as they ran to her side.

"Moka are you alright ~desu?" Asked Yukari as she looked at Moka.

"Ooooooooowwwwwwww." Moaned out Moka as she rubbed where the lighting struck her only to stop.

"My rosario." Said Moka in fear as she looked at her only to see that the center of the rosario was obliterated with the pieces scattered around her. Silently Moka looked at the remains of her rosario before she doubled over in pain as three colors of lighting ran across her body.

Kurumu and Yukari on the other hand could only look on in shock as blood red lighting, white lighting, and black lighting ran all over her body.

"Come on Yukari we've got to help her." Said Kurumu with determination as they ran to Moka only to have black and white lighting strike them causing Kurumu to revert to her natural form. Yukari on the other hand ended up with her witches hat flying off her head while her hair stuck up everywhere. With cries of pain Kurumu and Yukari fell to their knees as the lighting coursed over their bodies. The last thing that they saw was Moka still being harmed by the lighting before they blacked out as did Moka.

(Several Hours later)

Groaning in displeasure Tsukune began to wake up to the sounds of crickets chirping in his ears while light attempted to penetrate through his eyelids to awaken him. Silently mumbling cures under his breath as he turned on his side only to realize that he couldn't move.

'I swear if I'm tied up somewhere I'm going to be really pissed off.' Mentally growled Tsukune as he opened his eyes only to notice that he was outside of the council's chamber. Silently he looked around while the days earlier events began to flash through his mind.

'That's right after signing the stone tablet that marks me as an elf I felt power flowing from deep within me and then what happened after that?' Thought Tsukune before he took notice of four bodies laying on the forest floor. Quickly regarding any form of his own safety Tsukune ran towards the closest figure. As he approached he was able to notice that the figure had pink hair.

'Oh Kami-sama.' Thought Tsukune as fear tugged at his heart as he approached the prone figure.

"Moka." Whispered Tsukune as he approached her in shock.

"Moka." Whispered Tsukune once more as he lightly shook her. Faintly he heard here mumble something about her rosario. Calmly Tsukune looked at her rosario only to look at it in shock. The whole thing was destroyed even the black choker was torn to shreds. Quickly Tsukune went to the next the figure before he stopped short.

Laying there on the ground nude was a young female that looked fifteen years old, had deep silver hair that reached to her waist, alabaster white skin that was shining in the moon light, and slightly peaceful expression on her face. Even with her eyes closed Tsukune could just tell that they were a deep crimson.

'Inner Moka but…how did she get free.' Thought Tsukune as he ran towards the next figure and saw that it was Kurumu. Even in the light moon light he was able to notice that her wings had changed from there deep purple to a deep black. Not wasting time Tsukune ran to the last figure before he stopped short.

Laying on the ground was Yukari or at least he thought it was. The teen on the ground looked to be fifteen, had light brown hair that reached to the center of her back, and a peaceful expression on her face. All her clothes were shredded to rags leaving her nude as well. There was no question about the teen being Yukari as he noticed her hanging onto a heart wand with the star of David in the center.

'Kami-sama what happened to them?' Thought Tsukune as he looked at them.

'Wait why am I asking myself this when they have been laying here for who knows how long.' Thought Tsukune as he place Yukari on his back piggy back style.

"Luckly my house isn't far from here." Said Tsukune as he walked over to inner Moka and picked her up bridal style and walked to the forest edge before stopping in front of a non-descriptive Oak. Calmly he repositioned inner Moka so she sat in his left arm before he placed his right hand on the oak and channeled some of his yokai into the tree. Not long after a door appeared before it opened up into a rather modest entry way. Carefully Tsukune set the two girls down in the entry way before he left the room to go retrieve Kurumu and outer Moka.

It didn't take him long to get outer Moka and Kurumu into his home. After getting them in he quickly closed the door to his house before he turned towards the girls in his entry way. Silently a sigh came from his mouth before he walked over to Moka and picked her up and carried her into the living room and up the staircase that stood off in a corner of the room. It wasn't really a long climb to the next level of his home. Tsukune continued his journey down a hallway before he reached a four way stop and took a left and continued for a while before stopping in front of a door. With practiced skill Tsukune skillfully opened the door and continued to the center of the room where a bed sat and laid inner Moka on it and proceeded to walk out of the room.

Tsukune then returned to the ground floor and grabbed Yukari and once more redid his earlier path but went straight rather than left. Once more Tsukune opened a door to his left and walked in towards the bed in the center of the room where he set Yukari down before he left the room.

Tsukune then returned to the ground floor and grabbed Kurumu and once more redid his earlier path but went right rather than left or straight. Once more Tsukune opened a door to his left and walked in towards the bed in the center of the room where he set Kurumu down before he left the room.

Tsukune then returned to the ground floor and grabbed Outer Moka and once more redid his earlier path but stopped rather than heading towards the crossroad. Silently Tsukune opened a door to his right and walked in towards the bed in the center of the room where he set Outer Moka down before he left the room. Silently Tsukune went and checked on all the other girls only to notice that they had wrapped themselves up in the bed covers. Tsukune couldn't help but allow a faint smile to coat his face before he returned to the living room and laid on couch in the center of the room.

'Tomorrow is going to be a nightmare.' Thought Tsukune before he fell into a deep sleep.

(The Next Morning in Inner Moka's Room)

Groaning in displeasure inner Moka turned her head further into her pillow before she released a content sigh before her breath hitched slightly. Quickly inner Moka shoot up in bed as she looked around her surroundings.

The first thing that she noticed was that she was in the room alone and the room looked to be made of wood. Second she noticed that she was naked. Third to her left was a rather large book case that reached up to the ceiling. It was of course empty. To her right were two six feet tall dressers with three drawers each. Silently hopping that there were clothes in the dresser she got out of bed and walked towards it. It wasn't long before she stood before and pulled open all the drawers and finding no clothes.

Calmly she turned on her heel only to notice a set of her school clothes sitting on the edge of her bed along with a note. Silently walked to the bed and quickly got dressed before she read the note.

_Moka,_

_I found you and the others knocked out when I reawakened yesterday or last night, ugh I'll figure it out later, any way I had some of my family's most trusted, as far as I can tell, make you and the others a new set of school clothes since your other ones were well for lack of better terms shredded. After you are done getting dressed please come downstairs we have a lot to talk about and very little time to do so before the others get up._

_Signed,_

_Tsukune Aono_

Faintly she released a sigh before she walked out of the only door and down the hallway towards the cross way. Slowly she looked in all the hallways before she went down the right hallway and down the stairs. Slowly she looked around the room.

Right across from her current location was from what she could guess the kitchen. The kitchen was rather large. It extended nine feet out from the wall while the distance grew shorter as the house curved. All the cabinets' looked to be physically attached to the wall while also designed to fit to the curve of the house. Off to her left was an entry way which possibly lend to the outer world. To her right was a living room that had three couches that faced one another while in the center there was a pine coffee table. From her position she was also able to see a few pieces of brown hair.

Slowly Moka could feel a smile come to her face as she silently approached the figure on the couch. When she was close enough she peered over the couch top and saw that Tsukune was sound asleep before she felt her stomach growl.

'**Hm…I think I'll have a little fun.' **Thought inner Moka as she walked around the couch before she bent her head down towards his neck. Slowly she inhaled his sent before she released a content sigh and began to lick his neck lightly before she sunk her fangs in. It wasn't long before the liquid copper struck her tongue causing her to lightly moan before she removed her fangs while licking his wounds and remaining blood.

"You know if you want something you should usually ask for it." Chuckled out a voice causing her to look at Tsukune in mild shock before she covered it up with indifference.

"**It wouldn't matter. You would have allowed me to have some of your blood. Especially since you don't like seeing us weakened in anyway."** Boldly stated inner Moka while she crossed her arms while walking over towards one of the couches and sat down.

"True but even still you should have asked although you keep drinking it like that maybe I'll let it slide." Said Tsukune as his eyes twinkled while inner Moka gained a minor blush.

"**So what do you want to talk about Tsukune?" **Asked inner Moka hopping to change the topic.

"Well it has to do with your seal." Said Tsukune dreading the conversation already.

"**What about it?"** Asked inner Moka with a harden tone.

"Well it's gone." Said Tsukune as inner Moka seemed to raise an eyebrow at that.

"**What?"** Asked inner Moka as she attempted to keep her anger in check.

"The rosario bead was shattered beyond repair and the silver cross itself has lost all of the sealing attributes but that's not all. It seems that whatever destroyed the seal permanently separated you and your other half. It also has seemed to done something to Yukari and Kurumu." Said Tsukune as he pulled out the cross and some of the rosario fragments.

Calmly Moka held her hand out for the objects as Tsukune laid them in her hands.

"**Tsukune this rosario was my mothers. It was my father's most important possession other than me. How am I going to explain to him how it ended up like this." **Said Moka as she tossed it onto the coffee table.

"Well figure that out later for right now we need to wait until the other girls wake up so we can figure out what exactly happened. And I have just the way to wake them up." Said Tsukune as he gave her a smile.

"**Do tell." **Said inner Moka while she also smirked.

"When they get up they are going to be hungry so I suggest that we make breakfast." Said Tsukune as he stood up while his bones popped into place before he walked towards the kitchen.

"**Uh…Tsukune I can't cook."** Said inner Moka while Tsukune just smirked at her.

"That's why I'm going to teach you." Said Tsukune as he continued to walk towards the kitchen while inner Moka just followed having a very bad feeling in her gut.

(A few moments later)

"Well Moka I must say that you can cook…even though it's just a couple bowls of cereal." Said Tsukune as he looked at some of the other failed attempts.

"How about you go ahead and wake the others up while I…um…" Started Tsukune before Moka spoke up.

"**Clean up my mess and actually make something that is edible."** Finished inner Moka as she too looked over the failed attempts. Silently she reached for one of he towels that wasn't covered in food before she pulled her hand back as one of the failed breakfasts attempted to jump onto her hand.

"**Um…Tsukune what is the exact possibility of a piece of food moving without another things help?"** Asked inner Moka as she watched the thing move around the counter gathering bits and pieces of the other breakfasts.

"It's not really possible but there have been some cases of food coming alive in this forest though. But they are usually old wives tales that are told to naughty children." Said Tsukune as he turned to her while taking notice of the living food moving towards her.

'Great another mess.' Thought Tsukune as he picked up a rather large frying pan and marched over to the food. With one quick move Tsukune brought it down onto the thing's head officially killing it.

"Okay new plan we're going out to eat with the others while I get some of my family to come here to clean this up." Said Tsukune as threw the frying pan behind him striking the food creature once more.

'**That sounds good to me.' **Thought inner Moka as she followed Tsukune to the second level and into a bedroom that was extremely close the stairs. Even without the sun Moka would have been able to see the pink hair of her counter self. Moka then looked over to Tsukune only to see that he was gone.

'**If he thinks that I'm going to wake up all of them he has another thing coming.' **Thought inner Moka while she walked over to her other self. Calmly she took in a breath before she released and looked for bucket, bowl, or any form of container.

'**Figures. He wouldn't so blindly leave a container of water anywhere near a vampire. Oh well I guess that means I get to go to plan B.' **Thought inner Moka while a devilish smirk covered her face before she took in a deep breath once more and bent down so she was right next to her ears.

"**WAKE UP!!!!!!"** She shouted before she backed up when her outer self jumped while holding her ringing ears.

"**Get dressed and meet me and Tsukune downstairs oh and would you also go ahead and wake the others up telling them the same thing."** Said inner Moka as she walked out of the room with a satisfied smile on her face. The only thing that would make this better would be if she woke the others up with that yell was one of the few thoughts that passed through her mind as she went back downstairs and saw Tsukune fighting off the living food.

'**Good grief, never send a man in to do a woman's job.' **Thought inner Moka as she rolled up her sleeves while marching towards the living food with hell burning in her eyes.

(20 minutes later)

Calmly outer Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari descended the stairs while talking about the loud yell that woke all of them up before they stopped at the edge of the stairs. Standing at the bottom were Tsukune and inner Moka who were facing a living piece of food.

"Levis Prohibito." Said Tsukune as a few chains of light broke through the floor walls and ceiling and wrapped themselves around the creature. The chains then began to constrict the creature only to cause more problems as the creature split apart into smaller creatures and began to run at the two of them.

Almost out of habit Kurumu let her claws become apparent before she brought them down in an arc releasing ten black crescent moon shaped energy blades straight towards the creatures. The second they struck the creatures they absorbed the energy before they bloated slightly causing them to pause. It wasn't too long until the creatures blew up coating Tsukune and inner Moka in whatever they were made of while Kurumu just looked at what she did.

"**I think I'm going to need a shower." **Muttered inner Moka as she wiped some of the food off of her onto the floor while Tsukune did the same and Kurumu attempted to shake herself out of her shock.

"I'm also going to have to agree with you on that. You can use my bathroom on the third floor if you would like." Offered Tsukune as he walked off towards the stairs with her following while letting outer Moka see inner Moka along with the other girls.

'What The Fuck!' Mentally Shouted all the girls as they followed him up to the second floor. Calmly they continued to follow them to the cross way before they continued forward and stopped at the end of the hall. Silently they all watched as Tsukune waved his right hand in front of the wall.

"Um…Tsukune that doesn't look like it did anything ~desu." Said Yukari before all the girls watched in amazement as the wall suddenly began to have lines appear in the wood work. It then began to start moving away piece by piece until an arch way was all that remained.

"You were saying Yukari." Said Tsukune smugly as he walked through the arch way while the rest of the girls stood there with their jaws on the ground. It wasn't long before they shook themselves out of it and followed after Tsukune.

Not a moment later the girls found themselves out side on a porch like structure carved into the side of the tree. At the edge of the porch were several posts that were also carved from the tree itself and used to hold the rest of the tree from collapsing on top of them. Carved into the posts were animals, Latin phrases, and several other things the girls couldn't identify. In between the posts were railings that were also designed from the tree itself.

Off to the left there was a rather large and expansive bookshelf that spanned a good quarter of the room. On the bookshelf were thousands upon thousands of books. Most of the books were standing straight while others were either lying upon others or they were opened to pages that were worn for years of use.

To the right was a rather modest twin sized bed. The bed sheets were white with black flames running along the sides while in the center was an orange circle with the kanji for unity in black and white. There were only two pillows with the same design as the bed sheets. On the bed were several books that were leather bound.

"So what do you think of my room?" Asked Tsukune as he looked out over the railing.

"It's rather large and there is a lot of room and empty space." Said Kurumu as she joined Tsukune looking out over the railing.

"Well I live modestly. I don't place things of no value to me in my home. I only have the basic necessities." Said Tsukune as a bird flew past them before circling around and landing on Tsukune's shoulder. Calmly Tsukune held a finger out to it as it jumped over to it and turned around to it was facing him.

"**Tsukune where is the shower?"** Inner Moka asked as she rubbed some of the dried food off of her shoulders.

"Oh…sorry about that." Said Tsukune as he walked over to her.

"Come on it's this way." Said Tsukune as he lead her over to the bookshelf.

"**Tsukune there is nothing here."** Growled out inner Moka in annoyance before she was silenced as Tsukune pulled one of the bookshelves away showing a door on the other side. Moka and all the girls ended up looking at him with confusion on their faces while he lightly dusted his hands.

"I ended up having so many books and not enough place to place them so I had another bookshelf made and had it placed in front of my bathroom door. I never really used it so more than likely you will find everything you need for a long shower or bath, which ever you prefer." Said Tsukune as he walked away.

"Oh and before I forget the books on my bed are on some of your races lost arts feel free to take them with us when we leave and don't worry about finishing them early. I could always send someone here to retrieve another large number of books for you to read." Said Tsukune before he disappeared downstairs.

"**I'm going to take my shower."** Simply stated inner Moka before she entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Everyone else heard the sound of a faint clicking before they went over to Tsukune's bed.

"Well what are we waiting for let's get reading ~desu." Said Yukari as she walked over to the bed and grabbed most of the books on spell craft that Tsukune laid out for her while the other two grabbed the books on their respective species.

(With inner Moka)

After locking the door Moka turned around and stopped as she took in her surroundings. The bathroom was roughly 8x8x8 foot room. All the walls were of course wood but it was smoothed down to the point that not even a sliver could be felt if you ran your hand across the surface. Along the left wall there were two sinks set in a wood counter while the underside was cabinets. Above the counter was a large mirror with a gold frame while a few veins of gold spread onto the mirror. Off to the right there were two large storage closets imbedded into the wall. The two large storage cabinets were 8x2x3 feet. In the back of the room was a large bathtub. No bathtub would be an understatement it was a Jacuzzi.

'**I'm going to enjoy this.' **Thought inner Moka as she walked towards the tub and started to let it fill with water. She then walked over to one of the storage cabinets and opened it up to find six to seven large towels, four bottles of aspirin, two bottles of shampoo, three bars of soap, and a small pouch that gave off the faint sent of herbs.

'**You weren't lying when you said that I can find everything I would need Tsukune.' **Thought inner Moka once more as she grabbed a bottle of shampoo, bar of soap, a towel, and the pouch of herbs. She then proceeded back to the tub and shut off the water before she opened the pouch of herbs and sprinkled a hand full into the water. Not long after she removed her food covered clothes and stepped into the water and laid down while releasing a content sigh.

(With Tsukune)

'Now where should I take the girls to eat I know that there are several different family owned restaurants throughout the city but the problem is going to be finding a place that they would all enjoy but then again they would agree to whatever I choose.' Thought Tsukune as he released a sigh while he made his way to inner Moka's room and went passed her bed and into her bathroom.

With quick and practiced movements Tsukune quickly gathered all his needed materials to clean himself before he started the shower and removed his clothing. Shortly after he jumped into the shower.

(With Kurumu, Yukari, and outer Moka)

"I never knew that my people could originally do things like this." Said Kurumu as she looked through the book while reading through bits and pieces of it.

"According to Tsukune's books there was a spell that my people used to use to find their destined one. The even better thing is that the spell is right here." Stated Kurumu in glee while she held the book close to herself.

"That's nothing ~desu. According to the books of spell craft that Tsukune pulled out for me my people did have a home and we were semi-immortal. From today's current maps I've found out that our original home was in Rome." Said Yukari as she was nearly going to jump around the room.

"Yukari what do you mean by your people were semi-immortal?" Asked outer Moka as she set a book she was reading down.

"Apparently the elves had a deal with the witches and wizards of the old world and offered them a simple form of immortality. According to the records we wouldn't age beyond twenty and we would also mature slightly faster than normal humans. We could although be killed from a mortal wound such as major blood loss, loss of a limb, or anything else. But the best thing is that the spell that enabled this to happen I preformed several years prior." Said Yukari with barely restrained glee while she pulled out a small piece of parchment showing the spell.

"Well I'm glad to hear that Yukari-chan. As for me I've haven't found anything out. The book that Tsukune gave me is mostly on how to focus yokai. I think I'm going to have to look through his collection to see if I can find anything of true interest." Said Outer Moka as she set the book down before she walked over to one of the several bookshelves while Yukari picked the book up.

"Hey Moka I think you missed something here ~desu." Stated Yukari as she looked in between the margins where there were several theories on how to utilize the art of yokai channeling.

"And what did I miss?" Asked Moka as she continued to scan the bookshelves before she gave up and walked over to the other two. Silently Yukari handed the book over to Moka while pointing at the theories written in between the sentences. Silently everyone waited as Moka read through the sentences' while watching as her eyes grew wide with shock, concern, and hope.

"Amazing Tsukune must have been doing research for years. All these theories seem sound but I wonder if they've even been tested." Said Moka in shock before she turned her head towards the entrance to the room as Tsukune walked into the room wearing the school uniform.

The other girls although were looking at the bathroom door as inner Moka walked out wearing the school uniform as well before she stopped.

"Well if all of you girls are ready why don't we go out to eat. I actually have the perfect place in mind if you don't mind that is." Said Tsukune as he walked towards everyone.

"Of course we're ready." Proudly stated all the girls while inner Moka remained silent. Quickly the girls grabbed the books before they followed Tsukune to the balcony. Without warning Tsukune immediately grew his wings before he grabbed inner Moka and jumped over the balcony.

Almost immediately the others freaked out before they saw Tsukune rise back up lightly flapping his wings in the early morning sunlight while inner Moka clung to him.

"Well are you going to stand there or are you going to follow?" Asked Tsukune as he gave them a smirk before Kurumu let her true form show while she grabbed outer Moka and did the exact same thing as Tsukune. Yukari on the other hand just preformed a spell that let her grow a duel pair of black wings before she joined the others and they followed Tsukune into the elven city.

* * *

Twin Bed Size is 39 x 79 inches or 99 x 190 cm.

8 feet high x 2 feet long x 3feet in width

Well I'm going to call it quits there mostly because I want to attempt to figure out what I want to do from here. I already have an idea, which I won't mention. I hope I did a pretty good job with this chapter even though some of the characters were OC. Next chapter I plan on having the girls explain what happened to them while they eat breakfast. I will need a name for the restaurant but it needs to be in LATIN. So if you have any ideas place them in your review.

Poll results:

Still in last place with zero votes is Other Options......Still no Surprises There.

In 5th place is Outer Moka with 3 votes setting her at 6%

In 4th place is Kurumu with 6 votes setting her at 12% *In background Kurumu is gloating*

In 3rd place is YUKARI with 7 votes setting her at 14%

In 2nd place is inner Moka with 14 votes setting her at 29%

And finally currently in the lead are Both Mokas with an astounding 75 votes setting them at 36%

Okay Reviews:

I'MNOTCRAZY1- Nature, in Latin, is "Natura", not "Nature"

ITD: Yeah I just realized that. DAMN MY SPELL CORRECTION FUNCTION IN MICROSOFT WORD!!!!!

the DragonBard- Why no Mizore?

ITD: She will appear hopefully next chapter so please give me time.

Wait is that all the reviews? That can't be right. *Begins to look through email and review board.*

HOLY SHIT THAT IS ALL MY REVIEWS!! *Writer shaking in rage while faint sounds of breaking plastic can be heard. Slowly writer begins to pull a blade out of dresser while licking the side of with an insane look in his eyes.*

EITHER REVIEW OR I'LL DICE YOU UP INTO TINNY PIECES BEFORE I COOK YOU AND SERVE YOU TO THE HUNGRY! *Dark aura surrounds writer while screams of the dead can be heard in background along with trigger happy/Halloween Techno.*

*All the characters are currently hiding behind a large rock shaking in fear of writer while audience is backed up to a wall.*

Why aren't you people helping us! *Everyone in audience shouts at characters.*

We are choosing to stay out of this. Even we know not to piss this guy off. *Everyone looks over to writer to see him pulling out a piece of hair before dropping it on the blades edge causing it to split in half.*

still not sharp enough. *Whispers writer before he begins to sharpen the blade. Each time the wet stone struck the blade edge it sounded like the a death sentence. Everyone is cowering in fear as he laughs while continuing to sharpen his blade.*


	4. Chapter 4

Rise of the Fallen Angel's ch. 4

Okay people here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Silently Tsukune flew through the air while the other two girls followed him while performing twists and turns so they didn't end up striking any of the tree branches.

"Hey Tsukune where are we going ~desu?" Asked Yukari as she flew under a tree branch before she equaled herself out with Tsukune's current altitude.

"We're heading to a rather popular restaurant here in the city. It's called Monstrum Arx and is owned by a couple family friends." Said Tsukune as he slightly turned to his left to dodge a tree branch.

"Where exactly is this restaurant?" Asked outer Moka as Kurumu caught up to him.

"It's right there." Said Tsukune as he nodded his head towards a large tree.

The tree that Tsukune pointed to was huge. It stretched around three hundred feet into the air. Its branches reached one hundred fifty feet to two hundred feet out from the tree. Along the tree branches the girls could see pieces of the tree were carved out and stained glass was placed in. Some of the images were of the different monster races including some that had been lost to time within the past three hundred years if not more. Other windows showed images of the dark war. One particular image stuck out from all the girls.

The image was of a silvered haired man that looked like he was in his early thirties, stood at best 5' 8", had had his fangs showing while licking a small amount of blood off of his right hand, and had blood red eyes with a black reptilian slit running through the center. He was wearing a blood covered leather tunic that did little to hide the build of his body. In his left arm he held a silver blade that was coated in blood that dripped down to the already bloody earth. Around the man were several bodies that were shredded. Hanging in the sky was a deep blood moon that caused the man's hair, blade, and fangs to glow an eerie blood red.

"**Hey Tsukune who was that vampire?"** Asked inner Moka as she cast a fleeting glance at the stained glass before she looked at Tsukune.

"That was the only stained glass portrait of Dracula that was made by his wife but I believe that you know him better as Vladimir Akashiya." Said Tsukune which caused all the girls to slightly freeze before two of them remembered that they were flying and another was being carried.

"D**RACU**LA I**S** O**UR** AN**CESTO**R!**!!!"** Shouted both Moka's in shock causing several birds to take off in fright.

"Yep and I'm certain that you already know his history." Said Tsukune as he began to descend along with the other girls joining him before they landed on the ground lightly.

"Yeah he supposedly had a human lover but he never married her." Said Kurumu as she placed outer Moka down and hung onto her while she regained her balance.

"Actually he did but he turned her into a vampire." Stated Tsukune as he placed inner Moka back onto her feet while hanging onto her so she wouldn't fall over from the lack of using her legs and shock.

"**So Dracula did marry his human lover but he turned her into a vampire."** Restated inner Moka as she looked around. Overshadowing her was the giant tree that she saw earlier but otherwise all around her was grass, trees, shrubs, and the occasional wild animal.

"Yep although I think that is was mostly because the vampire council was placing a lot of pressure on him. I don't really know the full details but I do know someone who knows the Akashiya family history far better that me. The best thing is that she works here along with a few family friends that I need to speak with." Said Tsukune as he began to walk towards the giant tree.

Not wanting to waste anymore time the girls quickly caught up to him and followed him without any complaints before they stopped right in front of the tree. With quick movements Tsukune skillfully sliced open the tips of his fingers on his right hand before he slammed them into the tree bark. Shortly after the place that he slammed his hand on jolted back six inches before it started to slide to the left.

"Hey Tsukune why is that every time you have to open something you need to use your blood ~desu?" Asked Yukari as the followed him into the tree before the door sealed up behind them.

"Well it has to do with when we take something we're taking it from nature so in return we have to surrender some of our own energy in return." Said Tsukune as he led them down a hall, down a stair case, through another hallway, and out a doorway. After steeping through the doorway the girls silently looked around the room in amazement.

The room was a hundred foot long hemisphere that reached fifty feet into the air at the center while they gently curving downward. All around were several hundred tables that could seat 2-6 if not a few more comfortably without incident. On all the tables were lit candles that gave off an eerie yet comforting aura. In the center of the room was a circular bar counter that covered twenty feet of the floor while there was a barstool every two feet away from one another. In the center of the bar counter was a large circular booze rack that had everything from beers, wines, and even booze that is no longer in production. Sitting at the counter were three people which had long since fallen asleep.

The first one was a male that looked at least eighteen years old, stood 5' 6", had bad facial acne, and long unkempt brown hair. He was wearing khaki brown pants, a black sweat jacket, and worn down tennis shoes. His left hand was hanging limply at his side and was clutching a sake bottle.

The second person was a female that looked to be in her twenties, stood 6', and waist length silver hair. She was wearing black pants, black shoes, and a dirty brown traveling cloak. Her right hand was hanging limply by her side as well only she was clutching a broken wine bottle.

The final person was also a male that looked 19 years old, stood 6' 4", and had long unkempt brown hair. He was wearing blue jeans, a gray sweat jacket, worn tennis shoes, and he had a hat on. He had both of his arms hanging limply to the side of him and they both held a broken wine bottle.

"Damnit they're wasted." Complained Tsukune while he face palmed himself. He then slowly released a sigh before he walked over to the bar counter and hopped over it. Tsukune then proceeded to grab a bucket fill and filled it to the brim with water before he placed some herbs in it.

"Don't tell me he's going to…" Started outer Moka as she stared dubiously at Tsukune.

"I think he is." Answered Kurumu as she also watched.

"Yea, I've corrupted Tsukune." Stated Yukari while hoping up and down with an impish smile on her face.

"**This will be interesting."** Simply stated inner Moka while she allowed a faint grin to play at the edge of her lips.

Silently all the girls stood there as they watched Tsukune throw the water onto the three sleeping people before three large yells accompanied by the sound of three falling barstools filled the room. Laughter followed after shortly before it filled the whole room.

Slowly with careful movements the three people picked themselves off the ground and glared directly at Tsukune.

"You had better have a damn good reason for doing that kid." Growled out the first boy while he swung the sake bottle in front of Tsukune's face.

"Well for starters it's almost ten o'clock. Two the restaurant is about to open in another thirty minutes so either way you would've been woken up rudely." Answered Tsukune as he hopped over the counter and walked back towards the other girls.

"Mike calm down he has a point." Said the other male.

"I. Don't. Care. When I'm sleeping I expect to not be disturbed from my slumber. Hell I know that you don't like to be woken up either Ken." Hotly replied Mike while he flipped the bird at Ken.

"**Will the two of you knock it off. If you would've bothered you would've noticed that he has guests with him." **Said the female of the group while she smashed her broken wine bottle into both of there heads.

"**I'm sorry about my friends here."** Quickly apologized the woman.

"Are you still drunk Koumori-hime?" Asked Tsukune with a small smile as he looked at the female who just looked at him as if he was nuts.

'**Kou**mori**-him**e?'Silently mused the girls as they looked at the female only to see her in deep thought while the two men behind her were rising themselves off the ground while rubbing their heads in pain.

'Koumori-hime I've only been called that by my _former_ husband and…' Started thinking the woman before her eyes widen in realization.

"Tsukune?" Asked the woman in shock while the two men also looked at Tsukune with some sort of glint in them.

"The one and only." Said Tsukune with a smile before he was pulled into a hug from the woman. Silently everyone just stood there in an awkward silence before it was broken by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Um…Lady Akashiya I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news but I think you're slowly crushing the life out of him." Stated Ken as he approached Lady Akashiya and Mike stayed behind and grabbed a few sake bottles without anyone noticing.

"M**o…M**om**?"** Asked inner and outer Moka in shock causing Lady Akashiya to look over to them before fainting backwards.

"**M**OM**!"** Shouted both inner and outer Moka in fear as they quickly ran to her. Slowly they both Kneeled at her side.

"Tsukune what happened to her?" Asked outer Moka in worry as she looked up to him with tears in her emerald eyes.

"Don't worry about it this happens all the time. Just use this it will wake her up really fast." Said Mike as he approached everyone while pulling out a glass phial with a cork stop filled to the brim with a red liquid.

"**What is it?" **Quickly asked inner Moka as she starred at the phial with distrust burning in her eyes.

"It's concentrated blood of a dragon. A major pain in the ass to retrieve but very useful for situations like this." Said Mike as he held the phial out to her before she took it and removed the stopper with her teeth. Inner Moka then lifted her mother's head off the ground before she held the phial to her mother's lips. Slowly she started to pour the blood into her mom's mouth until nothing remained.

Silently they all waited for a minute before a moan of discomfort flowed from Lady Akashiya's mouth and she reopened her eyes.

"My little bat." Whispered Lady Akashiya before she hugged her daughter with everything she had while inner Moka stiffened slightly at the contact before she relaxed and hugged her mom back.

"Once again my Lady I hate to be the bearer of bad news but the restaurant will be opening in roughly five minutes. Sadly if Mike and I get caught in here again well I'll leave it at that." Said Ken as Lady Akashiya let go of her daughter.

"I'm with Ken on this one. Besides they possibly still haven't had breakfast and if I know Ken's and my wives like I do they have made more than enough for a small army." Said Mike as he stood beside Ken.

"Alright."

"Good and luckily we don't have to go too far." Said Mike as he looked at the door that Tsukune and the girls had come through earlier.

"So Mike are you going to lead us?" Asked Ken as he smiled knowingly at him.

"Nah…you go ahead and do so I'll bring up the rear to make certain that no one gets lost." Replied Mike as he smiled at Ken.

"As much as I'm enjoying this conversation shouldn't we be on our way?" Asked Kurumu as she looked at everyone.

"You're absolutely right. Ken get walking." Stated Mike as he pushed Ken towards the door.

"Alright, alright you don't need to shove." Growled out Ken before he started to walk through the door with the others following him. Slowly they made their way through the tree occasionally passing a couple of elves here and there before they entered a rather large room. Almost similar to the earlier one only it was half the size of the last one.

"T**his** i**s** y**ou**r ho**use**?" Asked everyone other than Lady Akashiya and Tsukune.

"No this is just our shop our home is above the shop with see through floors. Far more effective than hiring a whole armed guard to watch the shop for thieves." Said Mike with pride in his voice.

"Um…what happens if you do catch thieves and where are your products?" Asked outer Moka in fear and curiosity.

"Well our product is stored behind the tree itself and before you ask I've made a deal with the tree. As long as it prevents thieves from taking our product we would continue to plant trees to expand the forest. As for the thieves' well that's not my department so if you want to know you'll have to ask our wives." Said Mike before he looked up and gave a quick yet shrill whistle. Shortly after the room began to shake before another doorway opened up.

"Okay let's keep moving." Said Ken before he began to walk through the new while everyone just followed after. They then continued up a stairway while they looked out the left side of it and saw the complete store layout and watched as the walls began to shift and change showing the endless supply of weapons and armor.

"You people have a lot of time on your hands if you can create all that." Stated Yukari as she starred in awe at the number of levels that were needed so customers could reach a weapon they wanted. Heck there were even levels for dueling with the weapon.

"No we've just been in business for a good twenty years. Besides these aren't even the real products these are just cheap imitations for people to by and display in their homes. The real weapons are contained in a vault beneath the store floors and they are worth more than a head of a dark lord." Stated Mike as everyone finally reached the top floor only to have their noses assaulted by the scents of just about everything they could think of.

"Come on the dining room is over here." Said Ken as he led them into a rather large room where a square table the size of a small elephant sat. Along all the sides where pillows of varying colors of greens, blues, blacks, and reds, with gold tassels were thrown without much thought. On the table were large plates overfilling with pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, and other breakfast foods.

"Go ahead and take a seat everyone but don't touch the food." Said Mike as he took a seat on one of the black pillows while Ken sat on the other side on a green pillow. Everyone just stared at them before they shrugged their shoulders and sat on a pillow each. Both Mokas' opted to sit by their mother while the other two girls sat on either end of Tsukune.

"Moka would you mind telling me what it has been like living with your _father_?" Asked Lady Akashiya as she spilt out the word father with hate and venom.

"**Living with father was…hard. He was always pushing me to be my best and then when I finally had enough I told him I would go into the human world to look for you and sealed away my true nature giving her life."** Simply stated inner Moka as she pointed to her other self near the end.

"During the time I no we lived in the human world I worked as a waitress during the night and attended school during the day while I looked for information about you. I…found out something's but not enough to warrant me to stay in the human realm dad said. In the end I believe that's what dad hopped for so I would come back to him. But I refused to give up looking for you and well that's it well…other than the fact that your rosario was destroyed." Timidly said outer Moka as she pulled out the destroyed rosario which caught Mike's eye.

"Child may I see that?" Asked Mike as he held his hand out to outer Moka.

"Um…sure." Said outer Moka as she handed it over. Quickly Mike pulled his hand back while holding onto the rosario as he looked over it.

"Ah…I remember this rosario. I made it specifically for Vladimir Akashiya's wife shortly after she became a vampire. I also remember creating an enchantment on it so that the warier would have a split personality. Everything that the warier was the other half was not but these marks along the silver indicate that the charm was destroyed with a combination of white and black magicite. Care to explain how this happened?" Asked Mike as he ran his hands over the warped silver.

"Um…I kind of drank some of Tsukune's blood shortly after his rite of passage of becoming an elf." Said Moka while she rubbed the back of her head and Mike just slapped himself on the forehead along with the destroyed rosario in his hand.

"Okay that explains why it was destroyed but not why you two are separate people." Said Lady Akashiya while Mike handed her the rosario. Silently everyone watched as she light stroked the silver cross before she handed it over to Mike once more.

"Mike do you think that you can repair it?" Asked Kenta as he watched Mike look at it.

"I might be able to but it might just be better if I completely created three new rosarios'. The amount of damage done to this one is nearly impossible to undo. I can have the new rosarios' done by the end of the day though but it is up to you three." Stated Mike as he set the rosario' down on the table while he looked at the three Akashiya females.

"I think that it would be best if three new rosarios' would be made." Stated outer Moka before anyone else could input their opinion.

"Very well then after breakfast I'll get started." Said Mike with a smile before everyone turned their heads towards a door while two females walked out.

The first female stood roughly 5' 11", had silver hair with blue highlights that reached a few inches past her shoulders, light blue eyes with a silver slit running through them, and looked no older than eighteen. She was wearing a light blue kimono top with a silver wolf running across the front of it, white ankle length pants, and black fighting shoes.

The second female stood 5' 9", had blood red hair with black and purple highlights along with it being done up into a bun with two senbon sticking out of the sides, ruby red eyes with a black slit running through them, and she also looked no older than eighteen. She was wearing a deep blood red kimono top with a black kitsune on the front while its tail wrapped protectively around her, black ankle length pants wrapped off with bandages at the end, and black fighting shoes as well.

"Glad to see that you finally decided to join us." Said Mike as he smiled at the red head while he motioned towards the others who sat around the table.

"Well if we would have known that we were to have company we would have been out sooner." Stated the silver haired female.

"Hey we didn't get anymore noticed than you until they woke us up." Replied Ken as he to smirked at the two women.

"You still could've sent us a message though." Said the red head once more.

"Fine you got us their but why don't we finish this conversation after brunch." Mike said without hesitation.

"Fine. So who are they?" Asked the blue haired female as she looked them over.

"Well for starters the girls sitting next to me are Kurumu and Yukari. Then on the other side are Lady Akashiya and her daughters Moka." Said Tsukune as he pointed to each of the girls as he said their names.

"Well then I'm Nel and this is my sister Tanya." Simply stated Nel as she took a seat by Ken while Tanya took a seat by Mike.

"Oh and Mike the noble from nature's house will be here later to pick up his armor." Stated Tanya as she started to randomly stab some of the food before placing it on her plate while everyone else did the same.

"Ah screw that asshole. I have a more important job to do." Stated Mike with pride as all the girls looked at him in shock while Tsukune, Nel, and Tanya just continued to eat.

"Don't worry he usually says that. So what is the job?" Asked Nel while she brushed off his usual behavior.

"I have to create three new rosarios'." Stated Mike with a smile on his face while Nel and Tanya looked at with wide eyes.

"For who?" Asked Tanya with curiosity burning in her eyes.

"Them." Was all Mike said while he pointed his thumb at the three vampires.

"So when do you plan to get started?" Asked Tanya already guessing the answer even before it left his mouth.

"Right after breakfast." Said Mike as he finished off the last piece of his breakfast.

"Meet me down stairs near the forge when you're finished." Said Mike before he slowly sunk into the floor until he was no longer noticeable. Everyone else on the other hand looked at where he used to sit in complete shock with their mouths open wide. Quickly Tsukune shook himself out of the shock before he looked at Nel and Tanya.

"Well?" Asked Kurumu in an irritated tone while Nel and Tanya discussed the possible design of the rosarios'.

"Knowing your husband he is going to go overboard with not only the design but the materials that they will be made of." Stated Nel as she quickly gathered up as many dishes as possible before she ran out of the room and came right back for a second load.

"Um Excuse me." Said Kurumu in an even more irritated tone as Nel ran out of the room before she returned once more.

"True but you have to admit that his artwork is one of a kind." Said Tanya as she also grabbed several dishes before she also ran out of the room and returned for whatever remained that Nel didn't get.

"True he does have an interesting art and sealing style and you also have to hand it to my husband with his weapons." Stated Nel as she reentered the room with Tanya following after her.

"True and with his ability to add an elemental affinity into the weapon is rare." Stated Tanya with a smile while she looked at the others in the room to see that their eyes were wide and shining with want.

"Well anyway let's get you down to the forge." Stated Nel while she and Tanya backed up.

Silently the girls just shrugged their shoulders before they motioned for Nel and Tanya to lead the way. Shortly after they were heading down the same stairway that the girls came up earlier. They of course had to stop for a few minutes as they watched several things running around the shop floor before they went to the center of the room.

"Um…what was that~desu?" Asked Yukari as she watched in fascination as several more of the things ran across the room grabbing random objects from the walls along with several materials.

"Oh…those. They are Akki Bugu." Said Nel as she motioned for the girls to follow her to the ground floor.

"What's Akki Bugu?" Asked outer Moka as she and the others followed behind while inner Moka continued to watch the Akki Bugu run across the floor before a smirk formed on her face.

"**Interesting…" **Whispered Inner Moka as she continued to follow the others.

"Akki Bugu is pretty much armor that has had Yokai poured into it while it was forged. In most cases they are used as the ultimate security but for our husbands they are used for gathering materials for when they forge weapons, armor, and seal devices. Almost all of the Akki Bugu that you will see in the shop has hidden weapons on them and their own ability to subdue monsters." Stated Tanya as they continued to walk down the stairs.

"But there are problems with the Akki Bugu. For starters they require constant maintance because if they get even a single crack in the armor they could in all retrospect blow up. That is why the armor is usually made out of several different metals and infused with yokai. Then there is a second problem in some cases a spirit can become trapped inside the Akki Bugu while it is being forged. This usually creates a wrath and depending on the spirit's strength will depend on what kind of wrath will be created." Said Nel as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs while an Akki Bugu ran right by her.

"Okay let's get moving before another one runs by us." Said Tanya before she ran out onto the shop floor with everyone following behind.

"You mentioned that Akki Bugu was dangerous if a spirit got sealed into it turning it into a wrath. What kinds of wraths' actually exist?" Asked Yukari while she held a small note book in her hands along with a pencil.

"Well there are only six major wraths' that are known to exist as of today. The weakest of all the wrath creatures are Rage wraths but despite the fact of there the weakest they have larger numbers so they can easily overwhelm an opponent. Now there are other levels of Rage wraths as well they are usually Lesser Rage wraths, Rage wraths, and Greater Rage wraths. The next level of wrath is Sloth wraths and is considered the second most powerful wrath. Just like the Rage wraths there are also Lesser and Greater Sloth wraths. Sloth wraths are also masters of disguise. The third level of wraths is Desire wraths and they are the third most powerful wrath and once again like the last two there are Lesser and Greater Desire wraths. They are most common for the ability to manipulate others without their knowledge. Then there are the Hunger Wraths. They are a true threat if only because no one has ever had the chance of discovering their true abilities before they were killed rather gruesomely. Finally the most powerful and dangerous of all wraths are Pride wraths. They have no lesser or greater forms because there can only be one and nearly everyone that comes into power fights for the position. They are dangerous because they have highly advanced minds and are able to mislead people to their graves." Said Tanya as she joined the rest of the group in the center of the room while everyone was looking at Kurumu with a suspicion.

"Oh and before you go ahead and attack your friend Succubus are not Desire wraths. They are just Desire demons." Said Nel as an Akki Bugu ran past her before she motioned for the rest of the girls to follow her.

"**What's the difference?"** Asked inner Moka as she and the others kept up with her without a problem.

"Well the difference is this, wraths are bodiless entities that come and go from the physical world to the spiritual world. Demons can only exist in the physical world up until they die but by then they usually pass on to the other side. Witches and Wizards should pretty aware of the difference considering the fact that when they sleep their minds can pass through the barrier separating the physical world from the spiritual." Said Tanya just as they all reached the opposite side of the room.

"Okay the forge is on the other side of this wall. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask an Akki Bugu to retrieve it for you." Said Nel while she cut her hand and Tanya did the same before they slammed them into the wall causing it to part.

"We better hurry the door can only remain open for roughly a minute if not lesser than that." Shouted Tanya while a burst of hot air rushed into the current room. All the girls could do was nod in affirmation before they ran in with Nel and Tanya following after. Not even a second later the door sealed shut behind them forcing them into darkness. A few seconds later the room was engulfed in light coming from stones that floated in the air near pillars of black obsidian.

"Okay from here on out we are going to have to watch our steps. As you can clearly tell this room is made from volcanic glass and even though it seems that the glass is hollow underneath that isn't true. Underneath the glass is roughly a five hundred foot drop into boiling lava and one last thing don't touch the crystals." Said Nel while Kurumu hovered just a few inches from one of the crystals.

"Um…quick question, why shouldn't we touch the crystals?" Asked Kurumu as she continued to hover near the crystal. The response that she received was a stone thrown towards one of the crystals. Not even a second after the stone was turned into a ball of lava and then a puddle as it reached the ground.

"That explains a lot." Said Kurumu as she quickly floated back down to the ground floor and rejoined the others. The second she stepped foot on the ground they were all walking down the obsidian tunnel and as they journeyed further into the tunnel it slowly got hotter. It wasn't long before Tsukune had ended up taking his school jacket off as did both Moka's, Kurumu had removed her yellow sweater vest, Yukari had to remove her cloak, and Moka's mother had to remove her traveling cloak.

"Ugh…what is up with this heat?" Asked Yukari as she used her cloak to wipe away some of her sweat.

"This heat actually is coming from the magma that flows beneath us. The only reason why we can't feel the heat burning our feet is because there are several vents all throughout the caverns that help heat underground rivers. Then there is also the fact that most of the heat is also redirected to the forge. With that extra heat it helps weaken the metal a little more so that it can be easily remolded into anything without the use of fire. So in all retrospect we use more of what the earth gives than destroying the planet." Said Tanya just as they walked into a large chamber.

The chamber that they were in was a two hundred foot circle with every fifty feet being a ring of magma. All together there were two rings of magma and two rings of earth and one circle of earth in the center of the room. The only way to the center of the room was by walking on a walkway that was three feet in width. The walls of the room were also volcanic glass that reached up one hundred feet into the air. Through the volcanic glass everyone could see several different underground rivers with some coming into the room and flowing through more volcanic glass tubes deeper into the earth. Occasionally the girls were able to notice the volcanic glass crack a bit before it would leak out a faint stream of water and turn into a mist. After that a small blob of magma would shoot out of the pools of magma and cover the crack before it would harden from the surrounding mist and the water inside the tubes.

"Okay from here we have to get to the center of the room. After that we'll be in the forge." Said Nel before she started to run across the single path with the others keeping up without much problem. It wasn't long before they reached the center of the room where they could now clearly tell that there were two different statues. Both statues were the same as the ones the group had seen back before the council's forest only there was one major difference. They weren't holding their weapons instead they were forging their weapons.

"The Shinigami and Kami but why would there be statues of them down here?" Asked Kurumu as she looked at them.

"My husband has always worshipped these gods and not any other religions god saying that they were false gods made up by man so they could forget the betrayal of the original gods. For us to enter the forge our husbands set it up that anyone person that wanted to enter the forge must come forward and either speak of a good dead they have committed to Kami or they had to speak of a sin they have committed to the Shinigami. There is a trick to this although everyone here must admit to a sin or a good dead they have committed to enter the forge." Said Tanya as she looked at everyone.

"**And if we don't speak truthfully?"** Asked inner Moka with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Let's just say that one of my husband's pets will be able to come out and play." Said Tanya while she looked at the magma where a few bubbles could be seen floating to the surface.

"Well let's get this over with sis." Said Nel as she and Tanya approached the statue of the Shinigami.

"I humbly admit to cheating my husband with my own sister." Quickly stated both females while they blushed heavily. Not a moment later the statue of the Shinigami raised the hammer it held before it brought it down on the sword resulting in a loud metallic ringing to resonate through the room.

"Okay who wants to go next?" Asked Nel with a lighter tone.

"I guess I'll go." Stated Lady Akashiya as she also approached the statue of the Shinigami.

"I shamefully admit to abandoning my daughter in her greatest time of need." Stated Lady Akashiya in a strong voice. Not a moment later the statue of the Shinigami raised the hammer it held before it brought it down on the sword resulting in a loud metallic ringing to resonate through the room.

Silently all the girls looked at one another before they gave one another a nod and all walked towards the statue of Kami before they all bowed before the statue.

"**We all humbly** admit to loving Ts**uku**ne and will r**espec**t his **decision for** who**me**ver he **choo**ses to b**e **his m**at**e in **the fu**ture." Stated all the girls while they looked up to the statues face with determination. Silently the Kami statue raised the arm that held the hammer before it brought it to the sword making it resonate with a sweet tone.

"That's good right?" Asked outer Moka as she and the other girls looked over to Nel and Tanya.

"Yeah you're good." Said Tanya in a chipper tone causing all the girls to release a breath that they were holding.

"Guess it's my turn…" Said Tsukune as he looked up to both statues. Silently he released a sigh before he walked in between both statues before he bowed in between the two.

"To Kami I proud fully admit that I'm proud of the girls' decision and also admit that despite the fact that I didn't really think much of who I would end up with I would be honored to have women like them in my life. To the Shinigami I shamefully admit that even though my powers were sealed I should have told the girls about who I am and what I was and would become. By what I've said I swear to it with my own blood with the witnesses that stand before this shrine." Said Tsukune before he pulled out a dagger and cut both of his palms before he slammed them onto the ground. Shortly after the blood began to travel through several cracks in the floor towards the statues of the gods and flowed around them in a circle. The blood then proceeded to come back to Tsukune before it began to crawl up his arms and underneath his shirt before it began to pulse with black and white energy and then it just dissipated leaving behind intricate lines that climbed over Tsukune's arms. Some of the lines were pure white with small black circles while others were black and went over some of the white lines and had white circles.

Not a moment later Tsukune stood up before he walked over to the rest of the group with a smile. Not even a moment later he was assaulted by all the girls hugging him. Inner Moka had grabbed onto his left arm while outer Moka had grabbed onto his right, Kurumu was hugging him from in front, and Yukari had jumped onto his back and hung off his neck.

"**Tsukune did you really mean what you said. That you were proud of our decision and would be proud to have women like us in your life?" **Asked Inner Moka while the rest of the girls' eyes shown with wanting to know the answer as well.

"Yes I did. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't thank Kami, the Shinigami, or whatever god that brought us together. Heck if it hadn't been for your other self crashing into me on the first day of school I would have possibly turned extremely bitter towards the other monster races." Said Tsukune while he smiled at the girls.

"Thank you and we promise that if you do choose to have all of us well share you and that includes anyone else that might come into the harm later." Said Yukari while she giggled perversely causing to Tsukune to blush heavily while the rest of the girls just glared at Yukari.

"Uh…that's good to know but how do you know I'll wind up with more girls, not that I'm complaining, following after me?" Asked Tsukune as he feared the answer already.

"Oh that's easy. As you already know witches can somewhat see into the future and at random times I was able to see at least two more females joining in at some point." Stated Yukari happily before she began to laugh.

"**Okay and as much as I'm enjoying this little soap opera shouldn't we get moving to the forge?"** Asked Lady Akashiya while see looked at her girls with happiness.

"She's right luckily Tsukune has unlocked the way." Said Nel as she pointed towards the center of the room where a large ten foot circle was now located. Nel then proceeded to walk towards the circle before everyone else joined her. They were then able to tell that the earth didn't disappear it sunk down into steps that continued further into the Earth.

Almost immediately a rush of steam came from the stair case before it completely dissipated from the extreme heat of the current room.

"Well I don't really know about the rest of you but I'm going down there." Said Kurumu before she started her way down into the earth. Everyone else just looked at one another before they shrugged there shoulders and followed after Kurumu. As they continued to descend into the earth they were able to feel the air cool by a few degrees. It wasn't long before they reached the bottom and Nel and Tanya had to take over.

"Okay the forge is just up ahead." Said Tanya with a smile.

"That's what you said last time." Stated everyone other than Nel who just chuckled.

"Come on it's this way." Said Nel as she lead the group through another volcanic glass tunnel that ran directly underneath a underground lake. Through the glass everyone was able to see several fish most of which looked prehistoric and considered long since dead by the human population. Shortly after entering the tunnel they exited it and entered another chamber where the heat wasn't as bad as the chamber before but it was still hot enough to cause some of the girls to want to remove there shirts.

This chamber was actually the smallest one they had seen since they had arrived in the Elven city. It was only fifty feet from one end to the other and had a twenty-five foot ceiling. In the center of the room were five pillars that were each made of a different gem. The first pillar was made of pure ruby and stood roughly five feet into the air, the second pillar was made of sapphire and also rose five feet into the air, the third pillar was made of emerald and stood fife feet into the air, the fourth pillar was made out of canary yellow diamond and stood five feet into the air, and the last pillar was made of white diamond and it also stood five feet into the air. Surrounding the edge of the room was a small ring of water that poured in through slits in the walls before it tumbled through a section of the floor that led straight to boiling magma.

In the center of the five pillars stood both Mike and Ken. They were both wearing very light white clothing that protected them from the heat. Sitting in between the two of them was a table of sorts where several different materials could be seen floating before they would mix together with other materials. After that both Mike and Ken would approach the table before they would work with the new materials. For hours on end, when in reality it was roughly thirty minutes, everyone watched as they would continued this cycle before they would remove whatever they were working and set it down onto another table near them.

"Okay that was the last one Ken." Said Mike as he grabbed three crosses and Ken grabbed a handful of unknown items. They then proceeded to walk over to the group before they stopped in front of them.

"Good you're here." Said Mike while he smiled lightly.

"Um…we've been here for roughly thirty minutes." Said Yukari while everyone looked at them.

"Um….heheh…sorry we didn't see you but why don't we head upstairs there are a few more personal things I have to do to the seals that we can't do down here." Said Mike as he walked past the group.

"**And care to explain what it is you still need to do that you can't do down here?" **Asked inner Moka while she raised one of her eyebrows.

"I need to place some of your blood on the seal so it will recognize you as the only wearer and remover of the seal and as you can possibly tell whatever blood is drawn down here would immediately dry up." Said Mike before he placed his hands on one of the walls. Not a moment later the group was surrounded by a wall of steam. Shortly after the wall of steam dissipated revealing that the group was back in the store.

"And we didn't use that to get to the forge because?" Asked Kurumu in irritation while she glared at Nel and Tanya.

"Because it's only a one way thing that only brings people back from the forge. It won't take people to the forge." Said Tanya with a smile before it disappeared as she looked beyond the group. Standing behind the group were three people.

The first person stood 5' 4", looked to be twenty years old, had long green hair that reached to her neck, light green eyes, and was obliviously a female. She was wearing a forest green kimono and a light blue sash. On the kimono were several different flower types.

The second person stood 5' 6", looked to be twenty years old, had light brown hair, light blue eyes, and was a male. He was wearing a forest kimono with a light brown sash. On the kimono were several different animals that ran along the bottom of the kimono and the top of the sash.

The final person was a male that stood 5' 7", looked to be at least looked to be fifteen years old, had light green hair with brown tips, green eyes with an occasional fleck of brown in them, and was rather porky. He was wearing a bright green shirt that was pulled tight against his skin only showing that he was really porky, green pants with gold trim along the edges, and light green slippers. Over all his clothing he was wearing a green silk see through cloak with a gold emblem of tree on the left breast.

"Hello Tanya-san and Nel-san." Said the porky boy as he smiled sweetly at them. He then proceeded to approach them before he was stopped by two Akki Bugu.

The Akki Bugu were both the same. They were both 5' tall and they both held a getsugasan*. Both armors were traditional Japanese armor. One of the armors was a deep blood red color and the other was a deep forest green color. The edges of the blood red armor were gold and the green armor was a deep sapphire blue. Both wore masks that were designed to be animals. The blood red armors being a fox while the green armor was designed to be a wolf.

"We sugest that you get what you asked for and leave right after." Said Nel and Tanya at the same time with a voice devoid of all emotion while the Akki Bugu held the crescent end of the getsugasan pointed dangerously close to his neck.

"Aw…but that would mean that I would have to leave you two beautiful women." Said the person once more as he looked both Nel and Tanya up and down completely ignoring everyone else.

"We're already married." Said both Nel and Tanya once more with a voice devoid of all emotion.

"Oh…come now why would you want to stay with those two when you can have me. I am after all the heir to the Nature clan and my family would certainly welcome your…unique talents." Said the boy as he tried to approach them only to have to step back once more as the Akki Bugu took a quick swipe at his neck.

"We're quite happy with our husbands now go get what you ordered and get out." They both said before they walked off with the Akki Bugu following after.

"Tch…just you wait. You'll soon be mine." Whispered the boy under his breath while he watched them walk away.

"You're still an arrogant ass after all this time huh Fuson?" Asked Tsukune while he stared at him causing him to turn around in shock.

"Ah…Tsukune…" Started Fuson surprised before he took note of his companions.

"Why hello there ladies. I couldn't help but notice that you seem slightly lost why don't I show you around?" Asked Fuson as he completely forgot about Tsukune.

Slowly all the girls looked at one another before they nodded at inner Moka who quickly looked at Tsukune. Tsukune just nodded his head in an okay fashion before inner Moka grinned rather evilly before she walked up to Fuson.

"**Fuson…KNOW YOUR PLACE YOU SELF ARROGANT PIG!" **Shouted inner Moka before she delivered a round house kick to his face sending him flying towards the other two that accompanied him.

"Why you bitch do you know who the hell I am!" Shouted Fuson as he rubbed where he was hit while he openly glared at her.

"**Yes I do and quite honestly I don't care."** Stated inner Moka while giving him the finger pissing off Fuson further before he ran at her with his hands covered in light. He then let lose a punch only to have it stopped by a hand covered it pure black energy before he felt his hand break forcing him down onto one knee.

"Fuson you just made one big ass mistake by attacking one of the girls I love." Growled out Tsukune as he continued to crush Fuson's hand. Behind him all the girls could do was smile.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret if you ever touch anyone I love or attempt to force them into a date with you I will kill you. Got it." Said Tsukune as he added pressure to each word.

"I understand." Quickly stated Fuson before he was once again thrown back.

"Good now get your items and leave." Said Tsukune with a cold tone. All Fuson could do was nod his head before a Akki Bugu gave him his package before he literally ran out of the room with the other two following close behind him.

"Okay now that that's taken care of can we please get our new seals done so that we can leave?" Asked Outer Moka as she looked over to Mike and Ken who looked like they wanted to slaughter something or at least that was what Mike looked like Ken looked more like he wanted to beat something to a bloody pulp.

"Mike, Ken are you alright ~desu?" Asked Yukari while she hid behind inner Moka.

"Don't worry Yukari-chan we're alright." Said Mike in a strained voice while he subconsciously began to clench his fist.

"Anyway I think we were about to finish up you new rosarios'." Said Ken through clenched teeth.

"Right now what was that tad bit of information about needing our blood?" Asked Lady Akashiya as she and her daughters walked towards Ken and Mike.

"The blood is simply going to be used so that the seals will recognize you and you alone as the soul wearer and remover of the seals." Said Mike as he placed three simple rosarios on the ground in front of the girls.

All the rosarios' were designed the same. They were all a silver cross with a simple blood red rosario bead in the center. They were small enough to fit in the girls' hands without causing any discomfort.

"**Where exactly does the blood need to be placed?" **Asked inner Moka as she looked at Mike who just smiled before he tapped the center junction where the beams that made up the cross intersected.

"Well here goes nothing." Said outer Moka as she attempted to dig her nails into her palm only to be stopped.

"No you need to cut your skin not destroy it with your nails. Use this." Said Ken as he pulled out a small dagger. From the scent of the dagger the girls were able to tell that it had more than its fare share of blood coating it. The dagger itself was also well crafted. The hilt of the dagger was designed in the fashion of a wolf running while the tail was designed to be the blade.

"Thank you." Whispered outer Moka before she took the dagger into her right hand. She then looked at it for a bit before she took in a deep breath and held the bladed edge to her left palm. Without wasting time she quickly dragged the dagger along her skin. Despite the fact that she took in a breath she still ended up dropping the dagger from the pain while she tried to hold her hand close to her body only to be stopped by Tsukune holding her wrist.

Silently he held outer Moka's hand over the seal just as a small drop of blood fell from her closed hand. With held breath everyone watched that single drop of blood fall onto the rosario bead. For a few seconds everyone didn't move as the blood just sat there before it suddenly began to seep into the bead causing it to pulse with energy and it began to glow. Shortly after the glow had become unbearable to everyone and forced them to close their eyes. Not a moment later the glow had finally disappeared allowing everyone to open their eyes before everyone's eyes fell into their open mouths. Sitting on the ground in front of outer Moka wasn't a normal rosario.

On the ground in front of outer Moka was a pure silver cross with a white bead in the center with a black slit running through it and two diagonal slits on both sides of the bead. The outer edges of the rosario were lined with gold, the whole rosario had emerald green lines over the surface while a few went over the bead in the center forming a bat. Steaming off of the emerald lines were occasional ruby roses and imbedded in the ruby roses were small diamonds and sapphires that shone under the sunlight similar to water droplets.

With slow movements outer Moka silently picked up the rosario while she held it tenderly in her own hands almost afraid that it would break. Slowly tears formed on the corners of her eyes as she continued to stare at the rosario.

"Merushi Mike-san but I can't take this." Said outer Moka as she held it out for Mike to take.

"No it's yours child. All I did was mold the metal you created it and to save some time I'll explain. You see the reason why my weapons and seals are so unique is because I never truly finish them. I instead let the person who they were made for finish them. It was your blood that created this and it is only those of your blood that will be permitted to use this." Said Mike as he placed the rosario in outer Moka's hands before he closed her fingers around the cool metal.

"Now you need to finish yours." Said Ken as he held out two more daggers to inner Moka and Lady Akashiya who took them without question. With a quick movement they both slit their palms before they allowed a drop of their blood fall onto the center of the rosarios. Once again no one moved as the blood just sat there before it suddenly began to seep into the bead causing it to pulse with energy and it began to glow. Shortly after the glow had become unbearable to every and forced them to close their eyes. Not a moment later the glow had finally disappeared allowing everyone to open their eyes before everyone's eyes fell into their open mouths. Sitting on the ground in front of inner Moka and Lady Akashiya weren't normal rosarios.

Inner Moka's rosario was similar to outer Moka's besides the fact that the rosario was made of black onyx and it had a black center with a thing white streak running through the center and two horizontal blood red slits. The edges of the rosario were silver and the rosario was covered with gold lines that went over the bead in the center forming a bat. Steaming off of the gold lines were emerald green flowers with small diamonds and ruby fragments that shined like fresh dropped blood.

Lady Akashiya's rosario on the other hand was entirely different. The rosario was entirely shaped to be a bat. The bat was made of black volcanic glass with ruby lining the edges, beneath the volcanic glass you could clearly see silver bones, and the eyes of the bat were ruby red with a black onyx slit running through the center.

"**Once again Mike you have completely out done yourself." **Chuckled out Lady Akashiya as she picked up her rosario before she placed it on while both Mokas' did the same thing. Not a moment later the bat and flowers on the three Akashiyas' rosarios began to glow causing everything on the bat and flowers to glow before they returned to normal.

"So did anything change?" Asked inner Moka as she looked at everyone.

"Well to be quite honest the only major difference is the fact that you no longer have the large amount of yokai leaving your bodies." Said Kurumu as she walked around them before she stopped in front of them.

"Really that is all that changed?" Asked outer Moka as she looked at the rest of the group with distrust.

"Yeah that's all that really changed." Said Tsukune as he approached the girls before he threw his arms onto inner and outer Mokas' shoulder.

"And quite honestly I think that this is better." Said Yukari while she jumped onto Tsukune's back. Everyone shared a laugh at Yukari's attitude while Tsukune rubbed her head affectionately.

"I know that I'm going to regret this but why exactly is this better Yukari-chan?" Asked Lady Akashiya as she looked at Yukari who just gave her a really big smile.

"For starters it means that one Tsukune can now be with your daughter and that means when they decided to have sex they will let me join in creating a four-some." Stated Yukari causing many everyone to have their eyes widen while she just laughed at their faces.

"HOW OLD ARE YOU AGAIN?" Shouted Lady Akashiya as she looked at Tsukune to see that he was horribly white.

"Twelve." Was Yukari's simple reply which caused Lady Akashiya to pale even further beyond her nature skin color.

"Anyway Tsukune we also have something for you." Said Mike while he attempted to wipe some of the images, that Yukari's statement had placed in his mind, away. Tsukune of course just looked at Mike in confusion.

"Okay I believe that my wife told you about my little pet when you were in the Kami and Shinigami chamber." Said Mike as he looked at Tsukune and the others who nodded their heads in a yes position.

"Okay now then very recently she has been laying eggs along with shedding her old skin. Now I had Ken use the skin to create some armor for you and I quite honestly can't raise the number of her young hatchlings. So what I would like for you to do is take one of the eggs for yourself and if you girls want you can also take an egg for yourself. Actually in fact I'm going to tell you to take an egg no matter what, no strings attached. Now then first up the armor." Said Mike as he went digging into his coat. Silently everyone sat there watching as he pulled out roughly ten bottles of sake, a couple hundred different sheets of paper that showed specific diagrams of weapons, five to six books, and a package that was covered with brown paper and a piece of string holding the paper in place.

"Here you go." Said Mike as he tossed the package to Tsukune who caught it without difficulty.

"Thanks but I think I'll open it when I get back to the academy if that's alright with you." Said Tsukune while he slid the package into his jacket.

"Fine with me but let me tell you a bit about that armor. For starters it has a unique ability to turn into any clothing you want. Second it doesn't really need to be washed but it helps keep it from becoming to hard and unmovable. Three it is the only piece of armor that made from dragon hide and like I said my pet had been shedding. Now then come along." Said Mike as he walked into the center of the room where it was completely bare of anything except for a rather large rug.

The second they reached the edge of the large rug Mike began to snap his neck, knuckles, and his shoulders before he grabbed the edge of the rug. Slowly he released a breath before he pulled the rug to the side. Where the rug once was were several wooden beams stretching along the sides. Mike then proceeded to drop down into the hole and disappeared. After a few minutes everyone was able to begin to feel the ground shake before the beams in the hole began to rise.

In a few minutes the beams were touching the ceiling and everyone was able to tell that the beams were parts of a several layers of racks. On the racks were deep midnight black eggs that took up only four racks filled. In between the racks were Mike and a dragon.

The dragon was only the size of an adult horse. The dragon's skin was a deep black, it had blood red spikes that ran the entire length from the top of his head to the end of its tail, its eyes were golden yellow, its wings were folded against the body, and its claws were none existent except for the tips that stuck out. It was also wearing a chest plate with an image of a kitsune in the center.

"That's you pet?" Everyone asked as they pointed at the dragon.

"Yep her name is Kuro Tarento. I found her when she was roughly two years of age which is roughly equal to being four in human years. She is different though. She suffers from a growth disorder. She'll never get any bigger than what she is right now but if you ask me that just makes her unique." Said Mike as he gently rubbed her head affectionately before he stopped. She of course placed her head on Mike's shoulder almost begging for more attention.

"Um quick question when we find an egg how to we hatch it?" Asked Yukari as she looked at Mike.

"Oh that's easy all you have to do is spread some of your blood on the egg's shell and before I forget don't just randomly pick an egg try to find one that your soul calls out to." Said Mike while Kurumu, Yukari, Tsukune, and both Moka's nodded their heads in confirmation. Silently everyone walked in between the two aisles before Kurumu let her wings out and she went to the second rack and hovered in front of an egg. The egg was a deep midnight blue with white spots in the form of constellations. Slowly Kurumu held her hand out to the egg before she set it on the egg. The second she placed her hand on the egg she could feel a warmth flow through her and she felt completely whole. Slowly she picked up the egg in her arms before she gently floated down to the rest of the group.

Slowly she set the egg down on the ground before she extended one of her clawed fingers and cut her palm before she set it onto the egg shell. Shortly after the egg shell began to crack and tremble before a leg popped out. Not a moment later three more popped out before a tail also joined the legs. Slowly the walking egg shell began to wonder around before it fell on its side causing the group to laugh. Calmly Kurumu approached the egg before she began to cut the egg shell in half causing a new baby dragon to come out.

The dragon was roughly no larger than a house hold cat, with midnight blue scales with an occasional white spot on it, its eyes were a luminescent white with a black center, its claws were an ivory white, and its wings were lying of the ground beside it.

Slowly the dragon began to look around its surroundings before its eyes landed on Kurumu. Suddenly without warning the young hatchling flapped its wings and jumped onto Kurumu causing the whole group to break out into laughter.

"Well you sure are happy so now what to call you." Said Kurumu as she looked over the young dragon.

"Watch it be some stupid name." Whispered Yukari as she smiled.

"I know I'll call you Suta-chosha." Said Kurumu with a smile while the dragon seemed to yip in happiness while Yukari had her jaw on the ground.

"Come on let's try and find our dragons ~desu." Said Yukari in hopes of finding her dragon. Everyone just laughed at her enthusiasm before they followed her example and began to walk through the aisle.

Not a moment later both Moka's ended up stopping in front of two different eggs right next to one another. The first egg was a deep blood red with a large white spot on the side of it. The second egg was a light sky blue with a white spot on the opposite side. Slowly they both picked up the eggs before the set them on the ground near them. Slowly they looked at one another before they nodded and used their fangs to cut their thumb. Quickly they swiped the blood on the eggs. Slowly the eggs began to shake before the egg shells blew apart leaving only half the egg shells intact. Slowly but surely the egg shell halves began to rise while they moved back and forth. They then struck one another causing them to vibrate before two dragons jumped out of the shells.

The first dragon roughly the size of a house hold cat, with blood red scales with a white circle on its head, its eyes were a deep black with a blood red center, its claws were an onyx white, and its wings were lying of the ground beside it.

The second dragon was also roughly the size of a house hold cat, with sky blue scales with a white spot on its head, its eyes were white with a blue slit running through the center, its claws were an ivory white, and its wings were lying of the ground beside it.

Slowly both dragons looked around and faintly noticed one another before they turned their attention to both Moka's. The reation was the same as it was for Kurumu only this time the dragons were nuzzling into the girls necks causing the girls to laugh.

"Hey…hahah…s-stop that…hahahah…"Laughed out both inner and outer Moka. In the end both Mokas' ended up having to grab the young dragon's bodies and pull them off.

"Okay now we need to think of names for you." Said inner Moka as she looked at her dragon.

"Well I already know what I'm calling you. Welcome to the world Shiroi Tsuki." Said outer Moka as she stroked the dragons head.

"Well then I guess I'll call you Chi Tsuki." Said Inner Moka as she mimicked outer Moka's action.

"Come on Yukari I'll help you find your dragon egg." Said Tsukune as he picked her up and placed her on his shoulder.

"Thanks Tsukune ~desu." Laughed out Yukari as they walked to the end of the aisle. Yukari then proceeded to look around before her eyes fell onto a smaller egg. The egg was roughly on half the size of the other girls. The egg shell was a light green color with small specks of brown mixed in. Running across a top of the egg shell was a thin line of water blue.

Lightly Yukari tugged on Tsukune's hair before she pointed to it. Not a moment later Yukari was back on the ground with Tsukune lightly pushing her towards the egg. Hesitantly Yukari held her hand out to the egg before she pulled back slightly. Slowly she took in a breath before she once again extended her arm and lightly placed her hand onto the egg shell. Almost immediately after she had to take in a large breath before let it go as a smile spread across her face.

"Tsukune do you have a knife on you ~desu?" Asked Yukari while never removing her hand from the egg shell.

"No but I know of something else that can help." Said Tsukune before he began to channel a small amount of light energy into his left index finger causing a small blade of light to emerge. He then grabbed Yukari's unoccupied hand before he made a small cut on her finger.

Silently Yukari just watched as the blood began to come out of her wound and form a bead before she placed it onto the egg shell. Shortly after the egg shell began to crack and tremble before a leg popped out. Not a moment later three more popped out before a tail also joined the legs. Then after that the egg began to walk towards the edge. Already knowing what was to happen Yukari quickly grabbed the walking egg. The egg of course began to struggle before Yukari began to speak to it with a gentle voice. The legs and tail then retracted back into the egg before the top of the egg was blown off leaving the bottom half with a baby dragon laying in it with its wings acting like a blanket.

The dragon was the size of a new born kitten. The dragon's skin was a light forest green with small spots of earth brown mixed in. The spine of the young dragon was water blue in color. Its eyes were a light golden yellow with red specks mixed in.

Silently both Yukari and the dragon stared at one another before the dragon lightly knocked its head into Yukari's and rested it there. After a few moments the dragon removed its head from Yukari's before it quickly jumped onto her shoulders and wrapped around her neck.

"So Yukari what are you going to call it?" Asked Tsukune as he watched the young dragon rub its head underneath Yukari's chin.

"I think I'll call it Yochi Kouken ~desu." Said Yukari while she laughed at the feeling of the scales against her skin.

"Well then Yukari would you like to help me find my dragon?" Asked Tsukune as he lightly rubbed his finger over the dragon's head causing it to growl in contentment.

"Of course Tsukune ~desu." Said Yukari with enthusiasm while her dragon also nodded its head in a yes fashion.

"Well then let's get going." Said Tsukune as they began to walk back towards the others. They had only traveled a few feet before Tsukune stopped causing Yukari to look at him.

"Is something wrong Tsukune ~desu?" Asked Yukari as she looked at him with concern.

"I thought I heard something but I guess it must have been my imagination." Said Tsukune as he looked at Yukari while rubbing the back of his head. Tsukune's tattoos on the other hand were completely noticeable.

"Um…Tsukune the tattoos that you received back in the chamber of the gods are showing. So you think that might be because you're near you dragon ~desu?" Asked Yukari while Tsukune looked at his arms to see that she was speaking the truth.

Tsukune then walked over to one of the racks only to have the tattoos dim before he walked towards the other one only to have them show more clearly against his skin. He then held out his right hand before he ran it across the surface of the eggs before he stopped over one. This egg was slightly larger than the other girls. The egg was a deep twilight bordering on a golden orange with black patches over the egg acting like clouds. On the tip of the egg was a red seal for twins.

Slowly Tsukune created a black dagger from his shadow before he ran it across his palm and let the blood pool there for a few seconds. He then rubbed both of his hands with his blood before he placed both of his hands on the sides of the egg. The second his blood made contact with the egg shell it shattered leaving two dragons laying there.

The first dragon was a deep black with a single white spot in the center of its forehead. Its wings were folded against its body and was roughly the size of a typical household cat.

The second dragon was the same size as the first only it was completely white with a black dot in the center of its head. Its wings were also folded against its body.

Slowly both dragons unfurled their wings before they draped them over the other causing Tsukune to smile along with Yukari. Slowly Tsukune began to run his index fingers over their heads before they began to growl lightly while brushing their heads further into the feeling. Tsukune then removed his fingers causing both dragons to open their eyes slightly. Both of their eyes were a deep twilight orange with a gold center.

"Hello there little ones." Said Tsukune while he smiled at both of them while they both got up and shook off any egg shell fragments. They then proceeded to walk towards Tsukune only to trip over one another's wings creating a tangled mess while Tsukune chuckled at that.

"Take it slow for now. I don't want to see you both get injured." Said Tsukune before he picked them both up before he set them onto his shoulders. Slowly they leaned their faces down towards Tsukune's before they began to rub theirs up against Tsukune's.

"Come on Yukari lets go rejoin the others." Said Tsukune before they walked back to the other girls. When they got there they were meet with the sight of the girls dragons curled up in their owners laps sleeping soundly while the girls did the same. Mike was over by his dragon conversing with her. Ken was out in the shop taking a quick inventory with a couple of Akki Bugu following him. Nel and Tanya were busy conversing with one another while two Akki Bugu were near them silently watching for anything out of ordinary.

"Ah you're back. I hope you were able to find a partner?" Asked Mike with a knowing grin when he finally took notice of Yukari and Tsukune.

"Actually I did and I can't thank you enough for everything that you have done for me and my friends." Said Tsukune as he shook Mike's hand.

"Don't worry about by the way I have some more information on dragons if you would like." Said Mike while the rest of the girls were beginning to wake up.

"That would be extremely helpful." Said Tsukune while he motioned for the girls to remain quite while pointing at their laps causing them to smile.

"Very well for starters Dragons can usually become rather large usually big enough to take up three-five dorm rooms at Yokai Academy. During the first month after being hatched they can eat roughly six-hundred to eight hundred acres of cattle and I mean cow. This is also the time in which they also began to collect knowledge and grow to be roughly the size of an adult horse. After that they will only grow a couple of feet per year. Dragons also get to choose their gender once they have been out in the real world for a year. They will also be able to shape shift into a human form after six months. By the time they are nine months old they will have fully developed fire glands which is where they get the ability to breath fire. Once it has been two years they usually began to gather treasure because of their high body temperature. They mostly prefer gold because it can take their extreme heat. Everything else you will have to experience I'm afraid mostly since I wasn't their when Kuro Tarento was growing up." Said Mike while he handed a scroll to him.

"In the scroll is a list of appropriate foods to feed a baby dragon along with everything I just said just in case you don't remember something. Oh…and before I forget during the ten months a baby dragon needs to remain around you. Just like a normal child they will be relying on you to be their role models understand." Said Mike as he looked at everyone with a critical eye.

"Understood." Said everyone while they nodded to him.

"Good now I believe that you have a bus to catch." Said Mike while everyone's eyes widen before they looked at one another, grabbed their dragons, and immediately ran out of the shop leaving behind a laughing room.

"Good luck you're all going to need it." Whispered Mike while he starred at the ceiling while releasing a sigh.

(With Tsukune)

"Agh I can't believe I lost track of time like that." Groaned out Tsukune as he ran through the forest with the girls trailing closely behind him.

"Don't worry about it Tsukune I doubt that any of us would have remembered either." Said outer Moka as she caught up to Tsukune.

"I agree especially with everything that has happened in the past three days." Said Inner Moka as she also caught up to Tsukune.

"Although things will become slightly more challenging. For starters we have no idea what happened to us after Moka drank a some of your blood after you rite of passage and we also have dragons to take care of. I hope that doesn't become a major problem back at the academy." Said Kurumu thoughtfully while she rubbed her dragon's head lightly.

"Hey think of raising the dragon as training so that if we ever have kids we'll know what to do ~desu." Stated Yukari who was currently hanging onto Kurumu.

"I agree this will at least give us a look into what a parent's life would be like." Said Tsukune just as they reached the edge of the forest before they shot out and stopped just as the bus was stopping. The buses doors then opened up to show the bus driver sitting their smoking his usual cigar.

"Well...heheheh...looks like you got more than what you had when you came here...heheheheh..." Chuckled out the bus driver while the group got onto the bus and took their seats. Shortly after taking their seats the bus driver shut the doors before they were rolling off back to the Academy.

* * *

Well that's this chapter I hope I've kept up what you all have expected of me. Beneath this note is the description a Getsugasan and the dragon names in english.

Now then next chapter returning to the Academy and the beginning of Witch's Knoll. Meaning yes Ruby will be coming in the next chapter.

Until next time people and please review. Ja Ne!

Getsugasan- "Crescent Moon Spade"- In old china these blades were used by Buddhist monks and served two purposes. The first purposes was for if they came across a corpse while on the road they could properly burry the person along with the Buddhist rights. The second purpose was to defend the monks for if they came across bandits while they traveled.

Picture at: http://en(dot)wikipedia(dot)

Fuson- Arrogant

Kuro Tarento= Dark Star

Suta-chosha= Star Writer

Chi Tsuki= Blood Moon

Shiroi Tsuki= White Moon

Yochi Kouken= Earth Guardian

Yin Yang= Good bad, light dark, push pull, water fire, get the picture.


End file.
